You Found Me
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: Prison life for April was meant to be draining, depressing, upsetting and just plain boring. What happens when a certain man takes all that away. [AU STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**Ok folks. Here is the first chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy this one. Right now I am focused on this story and 'Right Place, Right Time.' Hope you are enjoying and leave a REVIEW. Also, I am going to delete the fourth sequel to the heart beat series 'A New Generation.' I regret starting it and think it will be better if I just left it on 'Heart Mended.' Hope you understand! Also, I've seen a lot of stories like this one but I'm turning it around and making it a little different, so sit back and enjoy reading!**

"Ok Mendez, keep walking." The short chubby officer said, walking April along all the cell blocks.

April Mendez was a quiet girl, never got herself into trouble. That was until she finally snapped two months ago. She had an abusive boyfriend and had to put up with him for two years. She finally had enough and hit him over the back of the head with a brick. She didn't mean to kill him but was glad. Now she was paying the price for 16 years. That was nearly the rest of her life.

"Right here." The officer said opening the cell door.

April walked in and noticed her cell mate was not the same gender as her.

"Officer, you can't possibly let me share a cell with a man." April said, turning around to the officer.

"Well quite frankly we can Miss Mendez. There are no other spare cells. Until we find you one, you're going to have to put up with that asshole." The officer said, shutting the door.

"That asshole is right here!" The man lying on his bed with a newspaper over his head shouted.

April felt very awkward. This man didn't seem too nice. She hoped that she could get a cell to herself very soon.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She already felt icky and sweaty in this bright orange jumpsuit. This was going to be 16 years of hell.

She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was only 24, she wasn't meant to be in prison. She was meant to be out in the world, looking for that special person, enjoying her life. Instead she was stuck in a cell with some jerk. Great!

The man removed the newspaper from his face and sat up on his bed. Just like this girl wasn't meant to be here. He wasn't either. Philip Jack Brooks, or Punk as he liked to be called was in prison for all the wrong reasons. He had supposedly raped a girl. Of course he would never have done that in his life. His crazy ex girlfriend Maria couldn't cope with the pain when he broke with her. She handed herself into the police station, cuts and bruises, ripped clothes. Of course Punk got blamed and sentenced to 8 years and now he was stuck in a cell with some teenage girl who probably got the blame for steeling someone's gym shoes in high school.

"Jeez, you don't say much do you?" Punk said, clasping his hands together.

"Are you actually speaking to me?" AJ snapped turning around, holding back her gasp at the man's face.

"Well it look's like it sweetie doesn't it. It's usually polite to say something back." Punk said.

AJ thought she was sharing her cell with some psycho that done drugs or some shit. This man actually looked quite decent. The thing she noticed most about him was his mossy green eyes, shooting love straight into her own chocolate brown ones.

"I'm eh... I'm April, you can call me AJ though." AJ said, sitting up.

"AJ? That's not really short for April." Punk laughed.

"My middle name is Jeanette." AJ smiled.

"Ahh, it all makes sense now. I'm Phil, call me Punk." Punk smiled, extending his hand out to the smaller girl.

"Nice to meet you Punk." AJ smiled, shaking the man's tattooed hand.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's a pretty little girl like you doing in a big old prison?" Punk said, taking a sip from his cup of water.

"Little girl?" AJ chuckled. "I'm 25 next month."

Punk spat out his water to the side causing AJ to laugh.

"You're kidding right? No offense but you look about 19." Punk laughed.

"It's fine, I get it a lot. Now let me try and guess what age you are..." AJ said, tapping her finger against her chin in thought, "33?" AJ said.

"I'm 29 you little runt." Punk joked.

"Oops, sorry." AJ said, feeling bad.

"It's fine, I guess it's the big black circles I have under my eyes." Punk said.

"It might very well be, so what are you doing in here?" AJ asked.

"Rape." Punk said calmly.

"You...you raped someone?" AJ said, feeling a little couscous around this man now.

"Nope, the bitch set me up. Abused her own body, ripped her own clothes and then handed herself into the police station, saying I raped her. I have 8 rotten years to spend in here now." Punk sighed.

AJ felt a sense of relief now, she was beginning to think she was sharing a cell with a rapist.

"May I ask why you're here?" Punk said.

"Killed someone." AJ said calmly.

"Ha! Good one..." Punk laughed, "No seriously, why are you here?"

"I killed someone." AJ said folding her arms, watching Punk's facial expression start to change.

"You killed someone?!" Punk said standing up, being a little freaked that he was sharing a cell with a murderer, this woman might have been small but goes to show anyone's capable of anything.

"I didn't mean to." AJ said, watching Punk panic on the spot.

"How could you not mean to kill someone?" Punk said.

"You're just like everyone else, you're just going to treat me like dirt now and you don't even know the story." AJ said, turning around from Punk, curling up on her bed, her back facing him.

Punk couldn't believe this sweet innocent looking woman could of killed someone, there was no way.

After AJ silently crying, curled up on her bed and Punk going back to reading the newspaper, the officer came by opening the door. AJ hoped he had found her a cell.

"Brooks, Mendez, Dinner!" The man shouted.

"Jeez tubs, we're right here." Punk said, cringing at the tubby little man's booming voice.

Punk immediately walked away on, not waiting for April. He was too hungry.

"Could you um... could you show me where to go?" AJ said, walking out beside the officer.

"Yeah, follow me." The man said as he started to walk with April behind him.

AJ sat alone, as did Punk. She wanted desperately to go over and sit beside him, but she knew what he thought of her. 'Dirty scumbag murderer,' He didn't even know the story.

"Hey newbie." A girl with bright red hair said, sitting down across from AJ.

"Um... hi." AJ said.

"Words are you're sharing a cell with Brooks? Is that true?" The girl said with a scowl.

"Yeah, who are you?" AJ said.

"I'm Eva, me and Brooks have a thing going on, so try not to get in the middle, K?" Eva said about to walk away when she heard AJ mumble something.

"A thing? Pfft..." AJ mumbled chuckling to herself, just as Eva came back and grabbed her by the hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" AJ shrieked with pain.

"Teaching you a lesson little girl." Eva said, pinning AJ up against the wall.

Punk turned to look at the scene that was going on. He so wanted to just pretend he never so anything but he did and he decided who should stop April from getting a black eye.

"Eva go away." Punk said, walking up to the fight.

"Brooks." Eva said, fixing her hair, dropping April on the ground.

"Save it Eva, April are you alri..." Punk got cut off as he tried to help April up.

"Get to fuck. I don't need you to fight my battles. I'm a dirty murderer right, I can handle this." AJ said, pushing past Punk and Eva and running to her cell.

"You're a bitch do you know that." Punk frowned at Eva, why couldn't she get the hint that he didn't like her and never would.

"But I'm your bitch." Eva smirked, kissing Punk on the cheek and walking away.

Punk just sighed, wiping his cheek from where Eva kissed.

**Wtf, Eva? REVIEW and tell me if you would like any other characters in the story, just a different cell people. **


	3. Chapter 3

"April, are you alright?" Punk said, walking into their cell.

"I'm fine." AJ snapped.

"Don't listen to Eva, she's a right bitch." Punk said sitting down on his bed.

"Is she? I would never have guessed." AJ said.

"She has this crazy idea that she's going to marry me when we get out of here." Punk chuckled, causing AJ to laugh a little.

"Good luck with her then." AJ said, turning around to face Punk.

"Look, I suppose I jumped to conclusions too fast, why are you really in here?" Punk asked, looking straight in AJ's eyes.

"I killed someone, but I didn't mean to. My boyfriend, he'd... he'd beat me up every night, every day. I could never escape from him. I was trapped, I hit him over the head with a brick, I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted him to suffer... but he ended up dying. Which led me to being in here." AJ said, a tear running down her cheek. She had never told anyone about her abusive boyfriend. She never trusted anyone enough, but she trusted Punk.

"Scum deserves to die. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I hope we can continue to be friends." Punk said, smiling.

"Me too." AJ smiled.

_4am..._

Everyone was fast asleep, including Punk and AJ. That was until Punk woken with AJ's cries.

"Stop! Don't hurt me. Please! Stop..." AJ shouted in her sleep, really loudly.

Punk got up, only in his boxers and crept over to calm her down.

"Stop! Don't hurt me." AJ said, still shouting causing the guards outside to get alarmed.

"C'mon AJ, you're alright. Shh..." Punk said, sitting down on her bed, stroking her cheek.

Just then the guards burst through the door, getting the complete wrong idea. AJ screaming 'Stop, don't hurt me.' Punk only in his boxers leaning over her. Punk was in here for rape after all.

"It's not what it looks like." Punk said standing up.

AJ opened her eyes to see Punk standing up beside her, only in his boxers. Oh and guards shining a pretty bright torch in her direction.

"Brooks, you're coming with us!" The guard shouted, handcuffing Punk.

"Where are you going? Punk!" AJ shouted as Punk got marched out the room, the guards shutting the door behind them.

_With Punk..._

"Care to explain what that was?" An officer asked Punk who was shivering, he was only in his underwear after all.

"She was having a nightmare. I went over to check on her." Punk said.

"Bullshit Brooks. Tell the truth, what were you trying to do to her?" The officer asked, not buying Punk.

"I swear on my own mother's life that I was not trying to... I swear. She was having a nightmare, I went over to calm her down, that was it." Punk said.

"Didn't look like that to us." The officer said.

"I did not try to rape her." Punk said firmly.

"Just like you didn't rape that ex girlfriend of yours? Whatever. We're changing you're sentence from 8 years to 12. Have a nice night." The officer laughed, taking Punk's handcuffs off and throwing him back in his cell.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Punk shouted kicking the cell door.

"Punk, what's wrong?" AJ said sitting up in her bed.

"This is your entire fault." Punk said, pointing at AJ.

**Now now Punk, don't go blaming poor AJ. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

"May I ask what is my fault?" AJ said, not really knowing what was going.

"8 years, turned into 12 fucking years all because you were having a bad fucking dream!" Punk said, getting angrier by the minute.

"So you're getting four years added because I had a bad dream, you're not making any sense." AJ said.

"I went and checked on you, you dumb bitch. I checked on you, they thought I was trying to rape you and now I feel like ripping someone's head off." Punk said, gritting his teeth.

"Did you just call me a dumb bitch?" AJ said, standing up, her face inches from Punk's.

"Yes. Yes I did." Punk said.

"I think we're forgetting why I'm in here. Now go shut up and quit whining. I'm in here for 16 years. Grow a pair and fuck off." AJ said, trying to get the message through to Punk that this was not her fault.

Punk just swallowed loudly. This woman sure was demanding, he found himself doing what he was told and lying down on his bed.

AJ felt good, she was pretty sure that she sent the message to Punk, telling him that she wasn't just a silly little girl.

_The next Day..._

"Can you um... look away." AJ said, wanting to change her jumpsuit. They gave you three so she had planned out what and when she would wear the other two.

"You're changing already? Don't flatter yourself, I won't look." Punk lied, of course he was going to look.

A girl can't tell a boy not to look at them stripping, changing them clothes.

She took the jumpsuit off quickly, still slow enough for Punk to catch his attention on some wounds and scars. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Punk! What are you doing, you said you wouldn't look." AJ said, clutching at her body only in her underwear.

"Just shut up a minute ok." Punk said, looking at all the scars on AJ's back and neck.

AJ jolted fiercely when Punk traced his finger through the scars on her back.

"He... he did this to you?" Punk said, turning AJ around to face him.

AJ just nodded. She didn't know what to say to him.

Punk couldn't believe someone would do this to any girl, never mind a sweet girl like AJ. She looked up at him, into his green eyes. He started to swoop down to capture her lips, when someone knocked or more like banged at the door.

"You two, Breakfast!" The guard shouted, banging on the rest of the cells.

"Um...you should get ready, I'm going to head on to breakfast." Punk said shivering and walking out the door.

AJ watched Punk nervously walk out the door. Was he about to kiss her?

_Later that night..._

"Who's this?" AJ asked, as she picked up a picture of three girls sitting on Punk's bedside cabinet.

"Oh that's my three little sisters, well adoptive little sisters." Punk said.

"You're adopted?" AJ said, quite surprised.

"Well sort of, I just kinda showed up at Chez's house one day. I wasn't going back home, I had no home. Stayed with her and her family since I was 15." Punk smiled.

"They must love you." AJ smiled, placing the picture back down.

"Yeah, I love them too. I could never thank them enough for what they done for me." Punk said.

"You don't mind me asking why... why you left your real family?" AJ asked, crossing her legs in a basket on her bed.

"Alcoholic father, stealing brother, crazy mother. Nothing more to say really." Punk laughed.

"I'm sorry." AJ smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be, I love my life, well I did until I got chucked in here. How about you? What about your family?" Punk asked.

"Well I was homeless since birth, I moved in with my boyfriend when I was 21 and somehow ended up in here." AJ said.

"We've had pretty messed up lives haven't we?" Punk chuckled.

"Yeah you could say that." AJ said.

_Two weeks Later at midnight..._

"Well, happy birthday to me." AJ said, Punk slightly looking up from the floor.

"It's your birthday?" Punk said.

"Yep, just another year, just another number." AJ said, standing up and stretching getting ready to go to bed.

Punk stood up as well.

"You know, I would have at least got you a card but the prison doesn't have a gift shop." Punk laughed, getting closer to AJ.

"I'm sure I'll survive." AJ laughed going to get into bed when Punk held her arm.

"But I can give you this." Punk said, finishing what he started a few weeks ago and kissing AJ on her soft lips.

AJ almost died when she felt Punk's lips touch her own, they had an electricity, a heat that AJ had never experienced, nor had Punk. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her wavy brown locks. He finally managed to pull away, chuckling at AJ's pleasured face.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Punk said, patting AJ on the head and getting into his own bed, as if what he done was nothing.

"Goo...goodnight." AJ managed to say, getting under the covers of her bed.

Best birthday present ever, AJ thought as she fell asleep dreaming about her kiss with Punk.

**I wouldn't mind a birthday present like that tbh. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how does it feel being 25?" Punk said, he and AJ waking up.

"No different from being 24." AJ said yawning.

"So you'll be 41 when you get out of here. Jeez." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know right? Half of my life wasted just because I hit some douche over the head with a brick." AJ said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be 41 as well when I get out." Punk said.

"I've practically got nothing to live for now, I'll be way past finding someone to marry and have kids with. I don't want to do all that at the age of 41. I'll probably never have sex again, Oh god." AJ said, screaming into her pillow.

"Who said that?" Punk smirked, watching AJ lift her head up from her pillow.

Wasn't that kiss enough for him last night.

"See you at breakfast." Punk smiled, walking out the cell.

_At breakfast..._

AJ and Punk sat together at breakfast, it wasn't as if they both had anyone anyway so why not sit together. AJ honestly could of been sick at the food they served but she knew it was her only option.

She was actually enjoying her time with Punk until she got speared from her seat by that dumb Jessica rabbit girl.

"You kissed him?! You little whore!" Eva said, pinning AJ to the ground and slapping her face multiple times.

Punk grabbed Eva off of AJ and chucked her to the side.

"Would you get a hold of yourself Eva. I do not like you, get that through you're red haired head!" Punk said bluntly.

"Of course you like me." Eva said, fixing herself.

"No, no I don't. So fuck off and leave AJ alone." Punk said, watching Eva run away in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Punk said, turning his attention to AJ.

"Yeah, I think one of my scars have cut open again." AJ said, wincing at the pain in her back.

"Ok, I'll get some napkins and vinegar, on you go back to the cell." Punk said heading to get the things he needed.

Once he had got back with a bottle of vinegar and napkins, he hesitated to ask AJ to take her jumpsuit down but done it anyway.

She slowly unzipped the horrible orange clothing and pulled it half down to expose her cut back.

"This will probably sting." Punk said, pouring some vinegar on to a napkin.

"Just do it, it needs to be cleaned." AJ said, just shutting her eyes.

Punk gently dabbed the moistured napkin on AJ's cut back. AJ winced with the pain, but could even feel the vinegar cleaning out any dirt that had got into the wound.

Once Punk had got most of her back cleaned up. He chucked the napkins in the bin.

"You should probably keep that off, you know to air your back." Punk said referring to AJ's jumpsuit.

"Ok doctor." AJ joked. She didn't even feel odd having just her bra on show. Punk was her _friend, _he wouldn't care.

Punk didn't mean to be a perv but he couldn't help stare. She had such a beautiful body, and that was just the top half, her skin was a beautiful golden colour. Like untouched sand on a beach. Desperate for someone to touch, to run their hands through.

"Eh Punk? Do you mind not staring?" AJ said, watching Punk's eyes unglue themselves from her upper body.

"I'm sorry what?" Punk said, shaking his head, coming back to planet earth.

"You were staring." AJ said.

"I was? Sorry." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward.

"Don't be. I like when men look at me. Of course when men ever looked me, my boyfriend would always beat them up. So stare me out until your little hearts content." AJ said laughing.

"What else do you like what men do?" Punk smirked.

"Oh I like a lot of things, especially strong men. Men who know what they're doing." AJ said.

"Men who know what they're doing?" Punk chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" AJ said.

"Nothing. Nothing." Punk smiled.

"Aw ok, I know what you're thinking. Small little AJ, what would she know about men and having sex." AJ said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, April. That's not what I'm thinking." Punk said, immediately stopping laughing.

"Well what are you thinking then?" AJ said, folding her arms.

"I'm thinking I want to have se..." Punk paused.

"You want to have what?" AJ said.

"Never mind." Punk said, turning around his back facing AJ. He couldn't believe he was going to say that.

"I want to as well. I want to have sex with you." AJ admitted truthfully.

**All hail honesty. It's the best policy. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you just say?" Punk said, turning around not quite believing what AJ just said.

"Well we're both in here for the rest of our life basically, we might aswell enjoy it while it lasts." AJ said, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, no way. We can't have sex in here. A. We have no condoms. B. Well we just can't." Punk said, sitting up.

"So we don't have a condom, they're stupid anyway and don't even work." AJ said, folding her arms.

"I don't think you'll be saying that when you're pregnant sweetheart." Punk said.

"Look if you don't want to then fine. I was only suggesting since...well I was only suggesting." AJ said, sitting up on her bed, tucking her knees up close. Man, did she feel embarrassed.

_Later that night..._

"Are you going to talk to me?" Punk asked to AJ. She had been ignoring him all day since their 'sex' talk.

AJ just looked at him, gave him a glare and turned back round.

"What? You're in a mood with me because I'm not going to sleep with you?" Punk questioned.

"No Punk. That's not why I'm in a mood. I'll be 41 when I get out of here. I probably won't want to touch another man again ok? So yes I asked if you would have sex with me because frankly you look like you could do with it and I just want you. OK?" AJ said.

"You want me?" Punk said, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Yes. I want you so bad it hurts and I don't even know why. I've known you for 2 months and I just want to... just forget about it." AJ said.

"Sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt about me. I thought you thought I was an asshole." Punk laughed.

"Oh I still think you're an asshole." AJ said.

"Thanks." Punk said, smiling.

They spent about an hour just staring at the wall infront of them. Punk decided to break the awkward silence.

"Do you ever think that you're not going to have any kids?" Punk said.

"Yes. All the time. I've always wanted kids since I was little. 2 boys and a girl. Daddy's little girl." AJ smiled.

"It's pretty bumming that it's never going to happen? Huh? I mean who has kids at the age of 41." Punk said.

"Punk? Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" AJ said.

"Well if you must know I've always wanted kids. 2 girls and a boy. I could take the little boy to his first cubs game, blackhawks match. Go play football down the park, go for ice-cream. Guess that won't ever happen." Punk said.

"You know what?" AJ said.

"What?" Punk said, turning his head.

"We have too much to loose. We...we need to get out of this place." AJ said.

"Yeah? And how are we going to do that?" Punk said.

"Honestly, I don't know. We could be like one of those movies, where we just run away from the place, change our names and move out of the city." AJ smiled.

"You watch far too much TV." Punk chuckled.

**So do you think they are going to escape? Read the next chapter soon and find out. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, you aren't really serious are you?" Punk said, bolting up from his bed.

"I'm sure there's a way to get out of here." AJ said.

"If they catch us AJ, we'll get more years added. Nope, not doing it." Punk said.

"Aw for crying out loud stop being a pussy. Live a little." AJ said.

"I'm not. We'll get caught." Punk said, folding his arms, offended by AJ's comment.

"If we get caught, you can blame me, you can slap me, you can punch me, you can do whatever." AJ said.

"And you're certain we'll escape without anyone noticing?" Punk said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well yeah, if you just follow my league, we can get out." AJ said.

Punk trusted AJ, maybe they would get out of this rotten place, maybe they would get to go and experience the world and have children after all.

"Ok, I trust you." Punk said, "What's the plan?"

After hours of planning AJ and Punk finally knew what they were doing. Punk knew the guard who had the keys to their cell and to the outer doors. He would distract him while AJ grabbed the keys.

They would take the keys tonight at dinner and escape early in the morning.

_The next morning..._

"Brooks! Mendez! Breakfast." The officer said, chapping the door.

Usually he got a shout back from Punk, maybe they were still sleeping. He opened the door and nearly fainted at the two empty beds.

He quickly pulled his walky talky out and spoke into it.

"Mendez and Brooks, they...they're gone!" The officer shouted down the device.

_With AJ and Punk..._

"I can't believe we done it. We're actually free!" Punk said, picking AJ up and spinning her around.

They were both ecstatic to be out in the fresh air in the Chicago city again.

"See, I told you we could do it." AJ smirked, as Punk dropped her down.

"I love you." Punk said, without hesitation.

"You what?" AJ said, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"I love you." Punk said.

"You... you love me?" AJ said, her and Punk stopping in their tracks.

"Well yeah." Punk said.

"I...I love you too." AJ smiled, pulling Punk's neck down and kissing him fiercely.

Punk was glad AJ said it back or he would of been so embarrassed.

"Where are we going to go?" Punk said, finally pulling away from AJ's lips.

"We just need to get changed, get money and leave. Leave the city, I don't care where, I don't care how. As long as I'm with you." AJ smiled.

"Come one." Punk said, taking AJ's hand and running to his house that was actually not that far from the prison.

Once they had finally got into Punk's house, Punk gave her some suitable clothes to wear and he got changed as well.

"We...we need to change our looks." AJ said as Punk shoved on a t-shirt.

"I'll shave a little, you...you could dye you're hair black." Punk said, not knowing what AJ would say.

"Black? I'm not an emo." AJ said.

"It's the only dye I have in my house." Punk said.

"Ugh fine, we need to hurry up." AJ said.

Once Punk had ruffed his hair up and shaved a little, looking similar to the wolverine he went and checked on AJ who was putting her hair in plets after dying it.

"You ready?" Punk said, grabbing a load of money and chucking it in a bag.

"Wow, how did you get all that money?" AJ said, walking out the bathroom and looking at the load of money.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, c'mon." Punk said, grabbing her hand and walking out his house. Next stop was a clean slate, a new house, a new city, a new life.

**So where do you think Punk and AJ will go? REVIEW and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

_The next day..._

"So this is what Australia looks like." AJ said, her and Punk stepping off the plane.

"No one will find where we're going." Punk smiled.

"You've been here before? You know somewhere?" AJ asked.

"Yup, you'll love it." Punk said.

_Later on..._

"Here we are." Punk said, pulling up in the new car he had bought.

He used to come her with Chez and her family. No one knew about it. It was tucked away in the woods, far away from the city life. Far away from everyone.

AJ stepped out and put her hand over her mouth. This place was beautiful. She had never saw somewhere so gorgeous in her life. It wasn't particularly a big house but it was big enough for a family. There was flowers blooming around the front garden and a waterfall just a bit away from the little house.

"Punk...it's...it's stunning." AJ said, desperate to get in and see everything.

"I know right? You coming to check it out?" Punk said, walking ahead.

AJ couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 3 months. From getting chucked into prison, not knowing if she would ever enjoy her life again, meeting Punk who might very well be the one and to living in Australia in a gorgeous house. Things couldn't have been better.

Once Punk and AJ had moved furniture about to their taste, AJ finally felt at home. There was a simple kitchen, dining room, living room and three bedrooms.

AJ couldn't believe she actually went through with dying her hair black, she looked evil. But she deep inside loved it.

"So? What do you think?" Punk said, putting wood in the fire, AJ sitting on the couch.

"I think it's perfect." AJ smiled, looking around.

"Good." Punk said, sitting down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't think anyone will find us do you?" AJ asked, looking up at Punk.

"Nope, never in a million years. Just me, you in this place forever." Punk smiled down, causing AJ to smile big.

"What are we going to do about clothes, I don't have any with me." AJ said.

"We can make an exception and go into town tomorrow. Buy absolutely everything, that way we won't need to go out again." Punk smiled.

"Sounds good." AJ said, cuddling up to Punk.

She could picture maybe in a few years, three children running around. Her with a ring around her finger. The perfect wife and mother that she always wanted to be.

"Punk?" AJ said.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Punk said.

"I love you." AJ said.

"I love you too." Punk replied, cupping her cheek and kissing her on her soft lips.

Punk lay AJ down on the couch and began leaving kisses along the nape of her neck. Taking in her womanly scent. The heat that sparked through their bodies was magical and Punk couldn't be satisfied with just her neck. He went to take her t-shirt off but not before AJ yanked his off first, spinning him over to where she was straddling his hips.

"I love this tattoo." AJ said seductively trailing her tongue along the straight edge tattoo on his stomach.

Punk loved the sensation of her tongue trailing round his lower belly.

AJ ripped her t-shirt off and went back to attacking Punk's lips. The heat that was produced when their stomachs touched was sensational.

Punk couldn't help make a childish giggle when AJ's long (now black) hair touched his nipple.

"What are you laughing at?" AJ chuckled.

"Nothing." Punk said, flipping AJ back over and unclasping her bra.

He slid down her body, leaving hot feathered kisses on her breasts, causing AJ to moan and groan.

He kissed all the way down to where he was met by AJ's pants. He discarded them in a second and took in the sight of her beautiful body, that had been badly mistreated before.

AJ loved how gentle Punk was, as if he would touch her too hard and she would break. She had never experienced that kind of feeling. It was always rough and raggid with her last relationship.

Punk unbuckled his jeans and slid them down, kicking them across the room.

"You sure you want to do this? There's no going back." Punk said, inches away from taking her panties off.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please... I need you." AJ moaned, causing Punk to smirk.

He took her panties off and his own boxers off and lined himself up with her.

AJ nearly cried when she felt Punk begin to enter her. Everything about this was so special, she was glad they didn't have their first time in some old prison cell. This was much more romantic, the moonlight shining through the window, the fire crackling in the corner.

"Oh Punk." AJ moaned in almost a whisper, leaning her head against his shoulder as he fully entered her, buried to the hilt.

"You feel amazing." Punk said, beginning to move in and out of her wet, warm opening.

"So do you." AJ said, wrapping her legs around his waist to give him better access.

This was how making love was meant to be. It wasn't meant to be all rough and tumble, it was meant to be enjoyed, relaxed and most of all loved.

Punk knew that if it wasn't for AJ and her corky self he'd still be in that prison cell moping about. Now it was just him and her for the rest of their life and it couldn't of felt better. Although Punk laughed at the time, this was like a movie. Where they run away and live happily ever after.

"Phil..." AJ groaned as Punk started to pick up his pace.

Punk shuddered when AJ used his birth name. He would usually yell at someone for calling him Phil but during sex he always made an exception.

"A...April. You're so beautiful." Punk said, reaching the end.

"Phil, I'm going to...Oh god!" AJ yelled.

"Me too, just let it go. I want to feel you around me." Punk said, feeling AJ's walls start to shut down around him.

"Phil!" AJ screamed, finally feeling Punk's hot seed shoot through her body.

"April." Punk growled as he came inside AJ.

Punk finally coming down from his high, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around their naked bodies.

"Me and you forever." Punk said, pecking AJ on the lips.

"Me and you forever." AJ repeated, burying her head into Punk's chest, shutting her eyes and falling asleep in Punk's safe embrace.

_The next morning..._

AJ woke up on the couch the next morning alone. She just woke up in time as Punk walked through the door with dozens and dozens of bags. Food shopping bags, clothes shopping bags, some furniture. Everything. AJ even noticed an odd thing sticking out the bag but decided to ask about it later.

"Hey, I didn't want to leave you this morning but I thought I'd just go ahead and get everything." Punk smiled dropping all the bags.

"You've been a busy boy." AJ laughed, walking over to Punk with the blanket wrapped around her. She was still naked after all.

"Sure have. Here, this is all the bags with your clothes in it. I knew you what you would like just by the way you speak so you can go put them away and I'll put the food and some other things away." Punk smiled.

"Ok, thank you." AJ smiled, kissing Punk's cheek and taking the bags into their bedroom.

Punk was not bad at the old shopping. She noticed a lot of converse and super hero t-shirts. Some jeans, sweat pants, normal tank tops, cardigans, jackets and pyjama's. Not including the fancy underwear he'd got her.

She stuck on some jeans and a batman t-shirt and tied her black hair up, going and seeing what Punk was up to. She laughed as she walked into the kitchen seeing him singing putting the shopping away.

"You're an excellent singer Mr. Achey breaky heart." AJ laughed, sitting up on a stool, referring to Punk singing that song.

"You love my singing." Punk said, just about finished putting all the food shopping away.

He had bought so much food it could do them for two years.

"So you liked all the clothes?" Punk said.

"I loved them." AJ smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. I'm going to go put my clothes away, you can help me or you can start on lunch?" Punk said.

"I'll start on lunch." AJ smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that cause I'm starving." Punk said, picking up the last of the bags and began walking away.

"Punk?" AJ said, causing Punk to turn back round.

"What's in that bag?" AJ said, pointing to the bag with smaller, much smaller clothes in it.

"Oh that. It's eh... it's baby clothes." Punk said.

"Why? Why did you buy baby clothes?" AJ asked.

"Well I thought maybe, later on in the year... I don't know, we could have a baby." Punk said, not knowing what AJ would say.

"You're just adorable. Come here." AJ said, touched at Punk's thought.

Punk walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, AJ putting her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to say yes if you don't want to." Punk said.

"Of course I want to. Once we have everything settled here we can start trying. Maybe in a couple of months." AJ smiled.

Punk smiled and tilted her chin up, kissing her on the lips. Things were looking pretty good for AJ and Punk.

_Back in the Chicago prison cells..._

"You want to know where I think they went?"

"Yes, please tell us." The officer said.

"Everytime I was with Brooks he's always told me about this place in Australia. He told me no one knew. He didn't tell me exactly where it was but I know it's somewhere hidden and I think he and his little girlfriend could be there right now."

"Ok, thank you Miss Kanellis." The officer said.

**Boo Maria. Evil woman. REVIEW and let me know what you think. How cute is Punk though? Far too cute.**


	9. Chapter 9

_The next day..._

"Hey babe, come here a second." Punk shouted from the bedroom.

AJ walked in to find Punk holding up a pair of trunks and a bikini.

"Punk, what is that?" AJ said.

"You know how there's a lake about 2 seconds away from the house?" Punk grinned.

"Yes?" AJ said, already knowing what Punk was thinking.

"Well...we're going swimming." Punk said, chucking the bikini in AJ's direction.

"You're once than a child." AJ laughed.

Once Punk and AJ had got down to the lake and set up their little mini picnic Punk decided it was time to have some real fun.

"Right..." Punk said, lifting AJ up over his shoulder and walking down to the lake.

"Put me down, Punk!" AJ giggled.

"You first." Punk said, throwing AJ in the cold water.

Punk sank down to his knees and waited for AJ to come up. He waited... and waited...and waited...

"Aw for crying out loud." Punk said, jumping in and pulling AJ up.

"I...I can't swim you idiot." AJ shivered.

"You are 25 years of age and you can't swim?" Punk said as AJ held onto him for dear life.

"Yes, I know it's embarrassing. Please, can I get out." AJ said.

"Nope, not until you learn how to swim." Punk said.

AJ and Punk spent forever in the water. Punk was determined to get AJ to learn how to swim. They hadn't even noticed the sky going dark.

"Oh my god, I'm swimming." AJ smiled, floating on her own.

"See, I told you you could do it." Punk said.

AJ swam over and wrapped her legs around Punk.

"How can I ever repay you?" AJ said in a sexy tone.

"Oh I don't know." Punk smirked as AJ attacked his lips.

It wasn't until after kissing Punk for what felt like an eternity did she see the blue flashing lights approach their small house.

"P...Punk..." AJ said, not being able to finish her sentence.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Punk asked, getting worried.

"Cops." AJ pointed over to the house.

Punk immediately turned around and his heart nearly dropped.

"Shit." Punk whispered to himself, "AJ, I want you to swim over to the rock and hide behind it." Punk said.

"Not without you." AJ said.

"AJ, I'll be right behind you, now move hurry up." Punk said watching AJ swim away, him following close behind.

Once they had reached the rock they hid behind it praying this wasn't the end for their happy life.

"We can't go back inside Punk, we can't." AJ said, cuddling into punk behind the rock.

"Don't worry April, we won't. Trust me." Punk said, not sure if he was believing himself.

_With the cops..._

"We know you're in here." The cop said, searching all around the house.

"Show yourself."

Just then another cop came through the door, "There's a blanket down by the lake, I think we've hit the jackpot boys." The cop laughed as all of them ran down to the lake.

They tossed the blanket around and looked in the water.

AJ and punk heard them and stayed quietly put behind the rock.

"We know you two are out there." The cop said, shining the torch through the water.

AJ nearly died when she saw them shine it in their direction, this was it she thought. No more laughs and smiles, there would be no children, no wedding. Just a boring old cell for the rest of her life.

"We'll search again tomorrow. It's too dark." The cop said, as all of the rest of them walked back.

AJ smiled on as the cops walked back to their cars and drove away.

"Thank god." AJ said, on the verge of tears hugging into Punk.

"It's ok. Shh... You're alright." Punk said, hugging her close.

They quickly got out of the water and walked back to the small house. They both got dried off and were sitting in front of the fire in no time.

"We're never going to have a normal life." AJ said, her head resting on Punk's chest.

Punk said nothing. AJ was right, they would never have a normal life with the police always knocking on their door. They just had to make the cops believe that April Mendez and Phil Brooks weren't living here.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The next morning..._

"Ok April, today's entertainment equals make over." Punk said.

"You're worse than a teenage girl." AJ laughed.

"I'd rather be watching the cubs game actually so hurry up." Punk said, signalling for AJ to come in the bathroom.

"No offence but I don't think make-up will help us." AJ said.

"Who said it was just make-up." Punk said.

_One hour Later..._

"My tattoo's." Punk said, watching AJ rub foundation all over Punk's arms, covering his tattoo's.

"Quite whining." AJ said, Punk looked strange without tattoo's. She preferred him with the tats.

"Ok. I think we're both done." AJ said, her and Punk looking in the mirror.

Her hair was still a dark black colour, she put on lots and lots of make-up and wore huge dangly earrings.

Punk shaved all his beard away, covered his tattoo's and put gel in his hair, spiking it up. He looked completely different, but AJ still looked the same. That's when he got an idea.

"Let me pierce your lip." Punk said.

"What?!" AJ shrieked.

"It won't hurt. Since I've took mine out, you should get one in." Punk smiled.

"But...my lip." AJ said touching her lip.

"Don't be such a baby and sit down." Punk said, taking one of AJ's stud earrings. It wouldn't make a difference.

"This is going to hurt... OW!" AJ screamed.

"There. What was all the fuss for?" Punk said, Chez taught him how to pierce his own lip. Hey presto, AJ had her lip pierced.

"Ugh, this is horrible Punk." AJ said, looking at her now pierced lip.

"Once the cops realise AJ and Phil don't live here, then you can take it out and it will close up." Punk said.

"Is there anything else we should do?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, you should stuff a pillow up your t-shirt and pretend your pregnant. So the cops will realise that you couldn't have been pregnant in prison." Punk said proud of his idea.

"Well aren't you just a smart cookie." AJ said, walking out.

_Later that night..._

"So what are we going to say our names are?" AJ asked.

"Well I'll just use my middle name." Punk said.

"I'll use my sister's name." AJ smiled.

"What's your sisters name?" Punk asked.

"Erica." AJ smiled.

"Erica and Jack. Sounds realistic." Punk laughed.

They waited and waited until Punk finally spotted blue lights approaching the house.

"Ok, you got the pillow under your t-shirt?" Punk said coming away from the window.

"Yeah, does it look alright?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, it looks fine." Punk said.

"What if we mess this up?" AJ said, getting worried.

"We won't, just follow my lead, everything will be fine." Punk said, as the door bell rang.

"You ready?" Punk said, looking at AJ.

"Yes, on you go Jack." AJ smiled.

Punk crossed his fingers and swung the door open to be met by three cops staring very bluntly at both her and April.

"Eh...we're looking for... you guys sure as hell look a lot like them..." The cop said puzzled.

Of course he knew it wasn't them. This man didn't have tattoo's and this women was pregnant. There was no way.

"Anyway, we're looking for a Mr. Brooks and a Miss. Mendez?" The cop said.

"Sorry, we haven't heard of them." Punk said, nervously, where these guys actually buying them.

"May we ask your names?" The cop asked.

"I'm Jack and this is Erica." Punk said, quickly trying to think of a second name.

"Jack and Erica what?" The cop said, asking for their second name.

"Smith."

"Brown."

Shit, Punk thought. Both of them said it at the same time.

"So you aren't married?" The cop said.

"No. I'm Jack Smith and she's Erica Brown." Punk said thankfully saving himself.

"Ok, well if you hear anything about a Phil Brooks and April Mendez, please contact us." The cop said handing Punk a card with the police station number on it.

"Yeah, of course we will." Punk said, saying goodbye to the cops.

The cop pulled out his phone and contacted the Chicago police department.

"You can tell Miss. Kanellis that her little ex boyfriend isn't in Australia." The cop said, hanging up.

**Yay! They bought it. REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

"They...they bought it." AJ said, jumping on Punk, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"No one is going to annoy us now April. Just me and you." Punk smiled, kissing AJ on the lips.

"Now I can take this ugly lip piercing out." AJ laughed, jumping down from Punk and taking the cushion from her top, followed by taking the lip piercing out.

_2 months Later..._

AJ and Punk looked back to their normal selves. Punk's stubbly beard had grew back in, his tattoo's were on full show and his hair was ruffled and flat.

AJ had dyed her hair back to brown and looked exactly like she did when she was in prison.

Punk and AJ had been trying for a baby for over a month. Punk had lost hope by now. Maybe there was something wrong, maybe they couldn't have children, or maybe it was just a sign.

He walked in to the bedroom to see AJ lying on the bed.

"Hey." Punk said, lying down beside her.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"You know, about this baby thing. Maybe we should wait a while, we've been trying for 2 months nearly. Maybe it's a sign that we're not ready or something." Punk said, fidgeting with his hands..."Or maybe there's something wrong and..."

"Phil I'm pregnant." AJ butted in, was Punk having second doubts, she hoped not.

"You're pregnant?" Punk said.

"Yes. You're not having second thoughts are you?" AJ said.

"No. I just... you're pregnant." Punk smiled.

"Do you want to try this again?" AJ said.

"Yeah, on you go." Punk laughed.

"Hi honey, how are you?" AJ said.

"I'm good, what about you?" Punk smiled.

"I'm pregnant." AJ smiled.

Punk just laughed and hugged AJ tightly. After two months it was about damn time.

Now it was time to get a private doctor. He couldn't believe in nine short months he'd be a father. He was so excited.

_One month Later..._

Punk had managed to find a private doctor called Dr. Samson. Today's was AJ's first scan and they both couldn't wait until they saw their little baby for the first time.

"Hi, Phil and April is it?" said, as Punk and AJ entered the clinic.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"Ok, well let's go see your baby." Dr. Samson smiled.

AJ was so excited, this was her son or daughter. Her and Punks. She couldn't wait to see it.

She shivered when the cold gel was placed over her still small stomach. Dr. Samson moved the probe about in confusion.

"I'll just be a moment." Dr. Samson said walking out the room.

Punk started to get a little nervous.

Dr. Samson came in again, this time with a lady doctor.

"April, how many weeks are you?" The newly came doctor said.

"Nearly 12." AJ said.

AJ watched the doctor study the monitor. Was there anything even in their?

"It's dead isn't it?" AJ sighed.

Punk just looked at the floor, after what felt like years of trying there was no way they could loose their baby.

"One of them is." The nurse said, "I'm terrible sorry." The doctor said.

"One of them?!" Punk shrieked, how many were in their?

"Yes, you knew you were expecting triplets?" The doctor asked.

"Triplets, Oh my god." AJ said, nearly fainting.

"Well April, you were pregnant with triplets, one of them has no heartbeat, it's just twins now." The doctor said.

_Later that night..._

"I can't believe we lost one." AJ said, cuddling into Punk silently crying.

Punk didn't say anything. The fact that there were three tiny babies in their, but he'd only get to meet two was tearing him apart.

"Don't cry, shh..." Punk said, he hated seeing AJ cry.

Now they had to focus on the other two babies in AJ's stomach.

**I should really stop using twins but they just seem to always pop in my head. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

_2 Weeks Later..._

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" AJ said, running out the bedroom and into the living room where Punk sat.

"What is it now?" Punk said, looking round.

AJ was going through her usual panic of the day. Maybe it was a pregnant thing? He didn't know.

"We...we don't have jobs, how can we afford two babies?" AJ said, deadly serious.

"Come here a minute." Punk said, watching AJ walk over and sit down beside him, fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you want to know how much money I put in that bag?" Punk said, holding her hands still from shaking.

"How much?" AJ said.

"2 million dollars. Now if that doesn't satisfy you then I don't know what will." Punk said.

AJ nearly fell off the couch.

"2 million dollars?!" AJ shrieked, "Where? How did you get it? Please tell me you didn't steal it." AJ said, standing up.

"Of course I didn't steal it. I'm not a spender. I like to save my money. And when Chez's father died he all left us two thousand dollars, me included." Punk said.

"I just... two million fucking dollars Phil!" AJ screamed smiling.

"So is that your little panic session over with?" Punk laughed.

"Yes, I think so." AJ smiled.

Her boyfriend was a frickin millionaire. She lived in the most gorgeous house ever and she had two little babies on the way. She was sure she wouldn't stop smiling all day.

"So what do you think they'll be?" Punk said pointing at AJ's stomach, "My bet is a boy and a girl." Punk said.

"Two girls, I'm positive." AJ said.

"Great, three April's running around." Punk laughed.

"Too much for you to handle? Huh?" AJ laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"I can't even handle you." Punk joked, nudging his elbow against AJ.

_Two months Later..._

"Please!" Punk pleaded, driving to the clinic for AJ's five month scan.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." AJ said.

Punk was whining all the whole way because he wanted to find out the gender of the babies, but of course at the end of the day it was up to AJ, she was carrying and would be delivering them anyway.

"Fine." Punk sighed.

_Half an hour Later..._

"And you don't want to find out the sex?" Dr. Samson said.

"No, we want it to... well I want it to be a surprise." AJ said, getting a glare from Punk.

"We could tell you if you like?" Dr. Samson said in forward to Punk.

"Nah, she'll probably beat me up if I find out." Punk laughed.

Dr. Samson laughed, "Ok, well we'll see you at your last scan, in two months." Dr. Samson smiled taking the gel off of AJ's stomach.

_Later that Night..._

"Punk!" AJ screamed from the toilet.

Punk dashed in to the toilet to see what had happened, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"They kicked, the little people are kicking me." AJ laughed fascinated poking at her belly.

"The little people?" Punk laughed

"Just be quiet and come here." AJ said taking Punk's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"Wow, someone wants out." Punk laughed, feeling the tiny little feet fiercely kick off his hand.

"4 more months Punk, 4 more months." AJ sighed, she just wanted to meet her babies right now.

_Back at the clinic..._

Dr. Samson had just finished with his last patient and decided he'd watch a bit of news before his next patient.

He flicked on the TV in the kitchen of the hospital and sat watching the news with what seemed like a lady reporting outside of the Chicago prison cells.

'_They were last seen here 8 months ago and escaped during the night.' _The lady said, standing outside Punk and AJ's old cell.

Dr. Samson just grumbled and stretched, going to walk out of the kitchen when the women caught his ears.

'_If you know a April Jeanette Mendez or a Philip Jack Brooks then contact us immediately. They are dangerous people and could be living in your neighbourhood right now.' _The women said.

Dr. Samson was lost for words, surely this wasn't April and Phil who were expecting twins. It couldn't be.

**Let's hope Dr. Samson doesn't call in and report Punk and AJ. Working on the next chapter right now! REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Two months Later..._

Today was AJ's last baby scan. She had a huge belly and was exhausted all day every day.

AJ noticed that it wasn't Dr. Samson that was scanning the babies today.

"Where's Dr. Samson?" AJ asked the nurse.

"We em...we actually don't know, we haven't seen him in two months." The nurse said with a worried expression.

"Oh, do you think he's alright?" AJ asked.

"He left as I said two months ago but he was talking some rubbish about having murderer patients, he even started talking about rape, I think he's maybe went off the deep end." The nurse said.

Punk honestly felt like he was going to die. Dr. Samson knew, he knew about AJ and Punk escaping prison. This was not good.

AJ looked over at Punk with a worried expression.

"Is... is everything alright?" The nurse said, wondering why AJ looked worried all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sorry." AJ said, putting on a fake smile.

_Later on..._

"Phil, what are we going to do? He knows.." AJ said nearly crying.

They had just got in the door and AJ was on the verge of another usual breakdown.

"AJ, calm down, try not stress ok, we'll..." Punk didn't even know what to say. They couldn't possibly go back to that hospital, he had to think of something and fast.

Punk had finally managed to put AJ to sleep and decided he'd go for a walk in the woods, he needed to clear his head.

_With AJ..._

AJ was in a peaceful sleep when she jumped hearing the door bang loudly. She wondered where Punk was, maybe it was him at the door.

She grabbed a zipper and put it round her body, heading towards the door.

"Oh my god..." AJ said, her hand flying to her mouth at the sight.

"Please miss, you gotta help me." The man said, covered in blood.

"Who...who are you?" AJ said.

"Please, just let me in and I'll explain everything." The man said.

AJ knew Punk told her never ever to let anyone in to the house, it was their secret place, but this man needed obvious help. She'd stitch up his cuts and then he would leave.

"Ok, come in." AJ said, opening the door wide to let the man in.

_Later on..._

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" AJ said, finishing stitching up the man's head.

"Dean."

"Well Dean, I'm April." AJ smiled.

"April thank you so much for this." Dean said, getting his things and getting ready to go just as Punk walked in.

"AJ who the fuck is this?!" Punk shrieked.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." Dean said.

"Yeah, your damn right." Punk said gritting his teeth.

"Phil." AJ said as if talking to a child.

"Thanks April." Dean smiled, walking out the door but not before Punk grabbed his t-shirt and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever thank my girlfriend, do you understand? Don't even say her name."

Dean swallowed hard, this man was pretty scary, not that he'd never dealt with scary men.

Punk let his t-shirt go and slightly pushed him, slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck was that April? He could be a secret cop, I told you never to let anyone in." Punk said.

"Phil the man needed help, relax." AJ said.

"I can't relax now, that man's out there and knows that we live here, I can't believe you let him just come in, god you're so stupid!" Punk yelled, not really meaning it.

"I'm stupid? If it wasn't for me you'd be still sitting in that prison cell with no one. No me, no babies, no nothing. So think about it the next time you want to call me stupid!" AJ yelled back.

"First the doctor, now whoever the hell that guy was. Everyone is finding out who we are AJ, we're going to go back inside. Do you want to go back inside? Cause I sure as hell don't want to. And if we do, god help me I will hate you for the rest of my life." Punk said, of course not meaning any of that.

AJ took her hand and slapped it right across Punk's angry face.

"That's for being a jerk." AJ said, starting to cry.

She took her hand again and slapped it across Punk's face for the second time.

"And that's for making me cry." AJ said, tears pouring out her eyes as she ran away into the bathroom.

Never had Punk been slapped twice in five seconds. It wasn't a good slap. He knew he'd upset AJ and he knew he shouldn't have, he was just panicking that was all. He didn't mean to make her cry.

He walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away dick." AJ said sniffing.

"You know I didn't mean any of that, I could never hate you, ever." Punk said.

"Then why did you say it?" AJ said, her and Punk still both on opposite ends of the bathroom door.

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared we'll have to go back inside, I'm scared we'll have to give our babies away, I'm scared we'll never have a normal life again. I'm just scared..." Punk said as the door flew open.

AJ hugged Punk willingly.

"Don't be scared, that man didn't even look like he knew the year never mind who we are. And Dr. Samson... well he'll probably end up going crazy at some point so we don't need to worry ok, please don't worry. Cause if you worry then I worry." AJ said, pulling away from the hug.

"I'll try not to. What do you say I make dinner and we watch some TV in front of the fire? As an apology." Punk smiled hopefully.

"I'd love that." AJ smiled, pecking Punk on the lips.

Punk made a start on the dinner and AJ went in for a quick shower. Punk heard the door go and automatically went to open it when he decided he'd better look out the window to see who it was first.

He opened the curtain. It was that same god damn guy.

Punk opened the door and looked at the man.

"Look, I know you don't like me. Frankly I don't like you either but I have no place to go and people, people are looking for me. Can I sleep here just for tonight and I'll leave early in the morning." Dean said, hopefully.

"How do I know your not a cop." Punk said folding his arms.

"Why would I be a cop. It's them I'm running from." Dean said.

"You're hiding from them too?" Punk smiled.

"What do you mean too?" Dean said confused.

"Come in." Punk said.

Maybe this guy wasn't that bad. He seemed to be in the same situation as both he and AJ. One night wouldn't hurt.

"Jeez, I don't know what to say. Thanks." Dean said, glad he had a warm house to stay in tonight.

"Don't worry about it. You can have the second room on the left." Punk said going back into the kitchen.

_Later that night..._

Once Punk had told AJ about Dean staying and that he might very well be in the same situation as them, all three of them sat down on the couch in an awkward silence.

"So how did it feel escaping from prison?" Dean said.

He knew who these people were. He wasn't stupid.

"Wait you know?" AJ said.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty fucking awesome. I mean no one has ever escaped from prison in over 60 years." Dean smiled.

Punk just laughed, "So how are you running from the cops?" Punk asked.

"I was at a scene of a murder. They thought it was me and I've been running ever since." Dean said.

"Why run when you aren't guilty?" AJ asked.

"Because I knew they were going to put me in no matter what I said." Dean sighed.

_The next morning..._

"You sure like your girl huh?" Dean laughed referring to hearing AJ and Punk last night having some fun.

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you awake." Punk said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine, you gave me a bed to sleep on." Dean said greatfully, "I better get going, thanks for everything."

Punk felt bad, this man had no where to live and they had an extra room.

"You can stay here. If you like." Punk said, causing Dean to turn around.

"You'd let me stay here?" Dean said, shocked.

"As long as you don't mess the place up, and can cope with two babies in two months then yeah." Punk said.

"Really? Oh my god thanks man." Dean smiled.

"It's no problem." Punk smiled.

He shouldn't have underestimated Dean at first, he was a nice guy.

_The next month..._

Dean had fit in to the house pretty well. He had became great friends with both Punk and AJ. He even helped Punk finish the babies room which would be used in one month but since it was twins and they tended to come early they made it earlier.

It was one morning that Punk was in the shower and AJ and Dean were in the kitchen when AJ's life had started to begin.

"Eh April? Have you um... have you peed yourself?" Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my god. My waters have broke." AJ said, looking down at the liquidy puddle at her feet.

"Nice one! Where's your bottle of water?" Dean said, reffering to AJ's trick that she always pulled on Punk just like she done the other day.

_Flashback..._

_Punk had just took the milk out the fridge and started to drink it when AJ decided she'd play a little prank on him. She took a bottle of water and put it behind her back, opening it up and pouring it out as if her waters had broke._

_Punk watched in horror and spat out the milk to the side._

"_Oh my god." AJ said in a fake cry._

_Punk just stood there. He knew the babies would come early but not this early._

"_Punk!" AJ shouted, trying not to laugh doing her brilliant acting._

_It was hilarious to see Punks face. Punk walked over to her to met by the empty contents of the water in the bottle. _

"_Got you!" AJ laughed._

_Punk grabbed a towel slowly and dried his wet face off._

"_I am going to kill you." Punk said, chasing AJ around the house._

_End of Flashback..._

"Dean, I have no bottle... OW!" AJ screamed bending over the kitchen counter in agony.

"Yeah yeah, I know your little game." Dean laughed.

"DEAN THERE IS NO FUCKING BOTTLE... ahh... get Punk!" AJ said, trying to breathe properly.

"Wait, your actually going into labour?" Dean said.

"Yes... now... Oh my god... go get Punk!" AJ screamed in pain.

"Do you want anything..."

"NOW!" AJ screamed.

**Wait? Who's going to deliver the babies? Find out in the next chapter. REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Punk, you gotta come here fast!" Dean shouted running into the bedroom where Punk had just go changed.

"What? Are you going to tell me April's in labour or something?" Punk chuckled.

"Actually she is..." Dean said, watching Punk's facial expression drop.

"You're joking right?" Punk said in all seriousness.

"No actually, I'm not. She's in a lot of pain." Dean said.

"I haven't even found a doctor yet, I told AJ I had, she is going to kill me." Punk said, running out the room.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Punk asked AJ who was still leaning over the kitchen counter in pain.

"Do I look alright?" AJ snapped, "How long away is the doctor that you got?" AJ asked, trying to straighten up but just couldn't with the pain.

"Actually... I um, I didn't get a doctor." Punk said, he was pretty sure April was going to slap him five hundred times.

"You what?" AJ said slowly turning round to look at Punk in the eyes.

"I couldn't find one." Punk said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well that's ok then." AJ said sarcastically, "Who's going to deliver my fucking babies Phil?" AJ screamed trying to slap Punk but her hand to weak to even lift up.

"Eh..." Punk said, looking around like a doctor should appear through the door.

"OW! This hurts real bad." AJ said, squeezing Punks shoulder tightly causing Punk to let out a moan.

"I'm going to have to do it." Punk said, taking a deep breath.

"Do what?" AJ said, not really pay attention.

"Deliver them." Punk said.

"No, you are not going under there when it's all...nope." AJ said.

"Oh alright, let's just stand here and wait for a doctor to magically appear, shall we?" Punk said, getting one of AJ's finest glares from her.

_One hour Later..._

AJ had no choice, she had two options on who she wanted to deliver her babies, Punk or Dean? Dean would probably drop them so she would have to go with Punk.

She was currently lying on the kitchen floor, nearly ready to start pushing. Dean had brought the hot water and towels and Punk looked a little white but he was ready, she supposed.

"Do you feel as if you want to push?" Punk asked.

AJ just nodded and bit her lip, holding in her muffled moans of pain.

"Right, eh... on the count of three." Punk said, watching AJ prepare herself to push.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Ugh... fuck!" AJ yelled pushing has hard as she could.

"Is that the head?" Punk said, he wasn't a doctor he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

"How am I meant to know?!" AJ said, pushing again.

"That's the head. Two more pushes." Punk estimated.

_Two more pushes Later..._

"Hey, it's a boy." Punk smiled, lifting his first child and wrapping him into a warm towel. Wiping all the mucassy stuff off him.

"DEAN!" Punk shouted as Dean came running in.

"Yeah?" Dean said smiling at the little baby in Punks arms.

"Take him a second. Time to get number two out." Punk said, passing his son to Dean.

"You ready for this again?" Punk asked AJ who looked as if she had ran 500 miles.

"Not really...Ughh!" AJ said pushing her second child out.

_5 pushes Later..._

"And it's another boy." Punk smiled, wrapping his second son in a towel, doing the same routine with him as he did the first one.

"Three Punks. Oh my god." AJ said nearly fainting.

"Hey little guy." Punk said looking at his second son.

"How are we meant to know the difference between them?" AJ said, the last thing she wanted to do was get them mixed up on who was born first.

"Number one had my eyes. This little one has yours." Punk smiled.

"We haven't picked names yet." AJ said, this was a very unplanned birth.

"Well, I didn't want to say in front of him incase you didn't want to but I think we should call the first one Dean." Punk smiled.

"I actually really like that name, and he has been a great help to us. What about number two?" AJ asked.

"Hmm..." Punk said, looking at the little boy in his arms.

"TJ?" Punk said looking up.

"TJ as in what?" AJ said.

"Tyler-James Brooks?" Punk said looking up at AJ's big smile.

"I love it. Dean Phil Brooks..." AJ was cut off.

"You want him to have my name as his middle name?" Punk questioned touched with the idea.

"Yeah of course I do. Dean Phil Brooks and Tyler James Brooks." AJ smiled, she loved the names.

"Dean!" Punk shouted as Dean walked in with little Dean and passed him to his mother.

"So what's their names?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well this Tyler James Brooks, call him TJ if you like and..." Punk finished letting AJ say the rest.

"This little guy is Dean Phil Brooks." AJ smiled.

Dean didn't know what to say. He was truly humbled that AJ and Punk gave their first son his name.

"Aw, you guys didn't need to do that." Dean said with a smile.

"I know, but we wanted to and we liked the name." AJ smiled.

"Thanks." Dean said all happy.

Punk was pretty proud of how well he delivered both babies. It wasn't that hard, apart from the whole procedure and what it looked like. It was all worth it.

**D'aww. Wee TJ and little Dean. How cute. REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe they are here." AJ said, watching her two sons fall asleep in their cribs.

"I know, they're so tiny." Punk said looking on.

"I can't believe I'm living with four boys." AJ laughed referring to Punk, Dean, little Dean and Tyler.

"Lucky you." Punk grinned.

"I'm exhausted." AJ yawned. She had just gave birth 8 hours ago and hadn't got a chance to go for a lie down and have a bath.

"Why don't you go for a bath and lie down. Me and Dean will keep an eye on them." Punk said, not being able to stop smiling at his two sons. He was a father, there was no better feeling.

"Are you sure?" AJ said, looking over to Punk.

"Yes, now go before I throw you in the bath." Punk said kissing her head as she left the room.

Once AJ had left the room Punk turned his full attention on the twins. He took their sleeping little bodies out and sat down with them in each arm.

Dean was a lot like him, same eyes, same little mouth. Tyler or 'TJ' was more like April. Same eyes and little nose. He couldn't help but wonder what his and April's third child would have been. Would it of been a boy or a girl? His eyes or Aprils? He didn't know and he would never know, which killed him deep inside. But he had his boys and that's all that mattered now. He remembered April telling him in prison that she always wanted two boys and a girl, of course she probably didn't mean at the same time but that meant they were already ahead of their game.

"You know, people might think we're bad people. But no matter what anyone tells you, we love you guys and always will and don't forget that. Ever." Punk said, watching the boys start to waken with their fathers voice.

Both sons just looked up into their fathers mossy green eyes.

Punk couldn't wait to take them for walks and play catch with them outside. He may not be able to take them both to their first cubs game but the TV would just have to do. Of course he thought about things like school for the both of them. That was easy, he and AJ would home school them, at this rate they'd probably need to home school big Dean as well.

"Ok, I think it's time for me to put you guys to sleep." Punk smiled as he stood up and placed them both in their cribs.

He lay a kiss on both their smooth heads and exited the room leaving them both to gently fall asleep. He walked into the living room to see Dean watching the news. He cringed at all the headlines about him and AJ. He couldn't help but think people were treating both he and AJ like animals.

"They're really on a mission to find you two." Dean said as Punk sat down beside him.

Punk didn't say anything. He just glued his eyes to the TV watching the news reporter stand in front of his and AJ's old prison cell. He shivered just looking at it.

"Dean?" Punk said, turning his attention to Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" Punk said, clasping his hands.

"Yeah, anything?" Dean said, Punk and AJ had really gave him a lot these past months and he had found two new bestfriends out of it.

"If...if me and AJ get found, if we get put back in prison...promise me you'll look after the boys?" Punk said.

"Hey, c'mon. You guys aren't going anywhere." Dean said.

"I know but if we do..." Punk said.

"Punk, of course I will. I would never abandon they wee guys. I promise." Dean said.

Punk smiled, "Thank you."

_Later that night..._

"I'm so tired." Punk said, slipping under the covers with AJ. Both him and AJ had just said goodnight to Dean and Tyler.

"Me too." AJ said, snuggling under Punk's neck and holding her arms around him.

"AJ... I never got to tell you this before but...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without you." Punk said, watching AJ smile.

"You're everything to me. I love you." AJ said, kissing Punk on the lips.

_The next morning..._

Punk was up the next morning and to his surprise was the first one up. He tidied up, watched some TV, had breakfast and that's when it happened. The most god awful sirens ever.

He stood up and watched the blue lights racing towards the house. He ran straight into his and AJ's bedroom and woke her up suddenly.

"Phil...what's wrong?" AJ said bolting up on the bed.

"The cops, they're back. We, we look like ourselves." Punk panicked.

"Oh my god! They're back?" AJ said feeling terribly scared.

"April...You need to go into the twins room and stay there. I'm going to have to... I'm going to have to go..." Punk said closing his eyes.

"No... no you are not going, we...we stick together." AJ said, nearly crying.

"April! You need to look after the boys, if I don't go, we'll both have to go. Please...just quickly go into their room." Punk said.

"P...please Phil, don't leave me." AJ said, crying into Punk's shirt.

"Come on AJ, try and be strong, for the twins..." Punk said as the front door started to bang.

"No! They can't take you from me. They can't take you." AJ cried, as Punk did his best to walk out the room.

"April, please don't cry. I love you, now go quickly before they see you." Punk said, giving AJ one last painful kiss.

AJ just stood and realised she'd have to move or else she'd be going back inside as well. She felt as if her whole heart had just been ripped out. She walked towards the twins room and took one final look at Punk who blew her kiss.

She caught it and pretended to put it in her pocket causing Punk to smile. She wiped her tears and closed the door, watching her one true love leave. She sank down against the door and silently broke her heart.

Punk took a deep breath and swung the door open. Back to reality, Punk thought.

He didn't even flinch at the cops handcuffing him.

"Now we have you, you don't perhaps know where Mendez is?" The cop said, marching Punk to the car.

Punk looked back at the house, "No."

**Nooooo! Punk can't leave? What's happening. REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Punk stepped off the plane in his handcuffs he could of cried. He was going back inside, and what made it worse was that he would never see AJ or his son's because AJ had to keep hidden as well.

"So... you know where Mendez is don't you?" The officer said, leading Punk into his old cell.

"No I don't fucking know where she is. She escaped and left me as soon as we got out, ok?" Punk lied.

"Well, I believe your sentence was 8 years, then you got caught trying to rape April and now..." The officer got cut off.

"I did not rape her." Punk gritted his teeth, getting up in the officers face.

"Whatever you say, so then after you tried to rape Miss Mendez or whatever the hell it was you were trying to do you got sentenced to 12 years and now... wait for it... you want to know how many years gets added if you escape or try to escape?" The man laughed.

Punk couldn't prepare himself for what the little man was about to say.

"8. So do the math boy... 12 and 8... have fun." The officer laughed slamming the cell door, leaving Punk with nothing but two empty beds. For once in his life he thought everything was going good, he was finally getting a chance to live and now he wouldn't see the people he loved for 20 years. This wasn't happening...

"PUNK...PUNK!" AJ shouted shaking Punk who was obviously having a bad dream.

"W...what?" Punk said, sitting up in a bed. The bed he and AJ shared in Australia.

"You were having a bad dream, are you alright?" AJ asked.

"I...they took me." Punk said, hugging on to AJ for dear life.

"You're here baby, you're here." AJ said, stroking Punk's brown hair.

"April?" Punk said looking up.

"What's wrong baby?" AJ said.

"We need to leave again. We need to leave to somewhere they'll never find us." Punk said.

"But...I love it here...but if it keeps us out of danger then I'll go anywhere." AJ said, kissing Punk's cheek.

"I love you." Punk said, kissing AJ on the lips passionately.

For a minute there he thought he had lost her and his little boys. Thank god it was only a dream.

_The next day..._

"The north Pole?!" AJ shrieked.

"Yeah, no one would ever think about searching there." Punk said.

"What about the boys, they'll freeze, they are too small." AJ said.

"We'll wrap them up in lots of clothes, AJ... it's our only option..."

_5 weeks Later..._

Punk, AJ, Dean and the boys had quickly boxed up their belongings and fled to the North Pole on Punk's behalf.

"People actually live here." AJ shivered when they got out to their new house which was surrounded by three other ones across the road.

"Looks like it." Punk said.

They all walked into the house, AJ carrying TJ and Punk carrying Dean in their car seats.

To AJ this was just a house, but who said they would never be able to return to the little house in Australia. This would just have to do for now.

_Later that night..._

The house was surprisingly big, maybe even bigger than the one in Australia. It had four rooms. One for AJ and Punk, Dean, the twins and an extra one. Not including a huge living room and kitchen. There was only one thing... it was fucking freezing.

"Is it always this cold?" AJ asked under the covers in her and Punks new room that was unfinished with paint and boxes. She had about three t-shirts on, two jumpers, a blanket and a douvet around her.

"I think someone needs heated up." Punk smirked. He was wearing two t-shirts, three pairs of boxers and woolly socks.

"You wrapped the boys up in their onesies didn't you?" AJ said, before Punk could kiss her.

"Yes, now stop talking, I'm trying to heat you up here." Punk laughed, kissing down on AJ's cold dry lips.

"This is going to be hard getting all these clothes off you." Punk smirked going under the covers causing AJ to giggle.

_The next day..._

Dean decided he'd leave AJ and Punk sleeping and take the boys out for a walk. He had got the hang of getting them both changed and fed and was doing a pretty good job of taking care of them. He placed them in their double pram and walked out.

He made sure they had a few layers of clothes on so they didn't catch frostbite.

There wasn't much to do in the north Pole. They place they lived at had a few houses and a supermarket. No school, no fun things, just snow.

He couldn't help notice a girl standing over by the supermarket. Probably one of the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He couldn't just avoid her. He made his way towards her in hopes to make a good first impression.

"Hey." Dean smiled.

"Oh hi." The black haired girl said.

"I've eh... I've just moved in over there." Dean said pointing to his new house.

"That's nice." The girl said not enthusiastic.

"I'm Dean by the way." Dean said, exchanging his hand out.

"Paige. Nice to meet you Dean." Paige smiled, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Dean smiled.

**Did you guys think I would take Punk away? I couldn't do that to y'all. Nearly time for RAW now, so don't forget to REVIEW this chapter and enjoy RAW everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning." AJ smiled waking up in Punks arms.

"Morning? More like afternoon." Punk chuckled.

"Afternoon? The twins!" AJ said about to get up when Punk pulled her back down.

"Dean took them out for a walk." Punk said, pulling AJ back into his arms.

"Did he put extra clothes on them?" AJ said. It's not as if she didn't trust Dean, she just didn't think he had a lot of brains that was all.

"AJ? They're fine." Punk said, kissing AJ on the lips.

_With Dean..._

"Are these little guys yours?" Paige smiled down at little Dean and TJ.

"No, they're my friends." Dean smiled.

"It's nice of you to take them out for a while." Paige smiled.

"It's one of the nice things I do." Dean grinned causing Paige to chuckle a little.

"Well Dean, I dare say this is the last I'll see you." Paige said.

"How about we go for a walk later on? You could show me around a little." Dean said. To be honest he didn't care about getting to know the place, he cared about getting to know Paige.

"Yeah sounds fun, 7pm?" Paige said.

"See you then." Dean smiled, walking away with the twins. Maybe the North Pole wasn't so bad after all.

_Later that night..._

"There's my favourite boys." AJ said, snuggling both TJ and Dean into her for a cuddle.

"Excuse me?" Punk said coughing.

"One of my favourite boys." AJ rolled her eyes laughing.

"That's right." Punk said.

"You know, I'm actually beginning to like this place, it's cozy, homely... I just worry about what we're going to do when TJ and Dean get older. There are no schools or other children around." AJ said.

"We'll home school them, they don't need friends, they have their awesome mom and dad." Punk said sitting down beside AJ and the twins.

"I guess you're right." AJ sighed, looking down at her precious little boys.

"I'm away out." Dean said appearing in the living room.

"Where?" Punk laughed, where on earth would Dean be going.

"Just for a walk." Dean said innocently.

"Yourself?" AJ said, raising her eyebrows.

"What are you my mom?" Dean said.

"No but remember don't tell anyone about... just keep the whole prison situation on the down low." AJ said.

"What you think I would blow you guys up... I'll see you guys later." Dean said, walking out the door.

**Just a short chapter. I'm really tired with school work and other things so I apologise if there are some spelling errors. My best chapters are usually on the weekend when I'm not busy. REVIEW anyway and let me know what you think. PM if you are ever confused about the story or want to know anything, I'm happy to help! Hope everyone enjoyed RAW last night, Punk is ready for Night of Champions by the looks of things. Can't wait. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Can you actually believe our lives right now?" AJ said, as Punk came back into the living room after putting Dean and TJ to sleep.

"What do you mean?" He said, sitting down beside AJ, wrapping his arm around her.

"Nearly a year ago we were both sitting in a dusty old cell, for all the wrong reasons. And now...now we have two children and live with snow. It's crazy." AJ said, taking a minute to be thankful for her life at the moment.

"I can't believe it was nearly a year ago. This year has gone in so fast." Punk said, quite frankly he couldn't believe how well his life had turned out to be.

"We're never looking back right?" AJ said, looking into Punk's forest green eyes.

"Never." Punk smiled, kissing her on the lips.

_With Dean and Paige..._

"So... it must be pretty hard trying to find a job here?" Dean said to Paige.

Their conversation was in full swing and Paige was just showing him around the little village.

"Yeah, my parents and brother are cops and they found out a lot of escaped jail breakers come here so we moved out to come over here. My dad then decided he liked it here so we just live here permanently now." Paige smiled.

'Her family were cops, brilliant.' Dean thought.

"So why did you come out here?" Paige asked.

"Well my two friends had the twins, they sort of take me wherever they go and they just decided they wanted to come here, so I just followed them like a lost puppy." Dean chuckled.

"You must really love your friends." Paige smiled.

"Yeah I do, they've done so much for me. Don't know where I'd be without them." Dean said, smiling.

"What's their names?" Paige said, "I look forward to meeting them." Paige smiled.

'Shit.' Dean thought. He couldn't say their full names, just incase she'd heard.

"AJ and Punk." Dean smiled.

"Punk?" Paige laughed.

"He hates people calling him by his name, punches my arm everytime I do." Dean laughed.

"Well I can't wait to meet AJ and Punk." Paige smiled.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"Move your butt." AJ laughed.

Her and Punk were playing twister on the floor. Yes, twister. They were such children.

"I can't. Your boobs are in the way." Punk said, trying to balance his weight over AJ, trying not to squash her.

"Right, I'll go to blue, you go yellow." AJ said, trying to solve their tangled problem.

AJ moved her two hands to blue while Punk moved over to yellow. Both of them looking into each others eyes.

Punk collapsed on AJ, both of them falling to the ground chuckling.

"I can't breathe." AJ laughed, Punk just lying on top of her.

"Yeah ok, I'm not that fat." Punk said, taking some weight off AJ and putting both his hands on the floor, hovering over AJ.

"I didn't say you were fat. I said I couldn't breathe." AJ said.

"Which basically means you called me fat." Punk said.

"Ugh just kiss me." AJ laughed, pulling Punk's neck down to her soft lips.

Punk began kissing down AJ's smooth caramel neck when Dean had to come home and ruin it.

"Wow, sorry. I could of stayed out longer if that's what..." Dean paused, Punk didn't even care that Dean was there. He was too indulged in AJ. Everything and everyone else didn't exist.

AJ hadn't acknowledged that Dean was standing over the other side of the room. She could only see Punk.

"Erm... ok, I'll just be in my room... I guess."Dean smiled, walking out the living room, closing the door behind him.

He wanted someone to share times like that with. Someone he loved, he cared about. Maybe, just maybe Paige was that girl.

**Punk and AJ playing twister? LOL. How cute is Dean? REVIEW this chapter. I'd also like to say thank you to the peeps who have been reviewing this story. Means a lot to me. Keep them coming. I might start picking out some REVIEW's that I like and putting them at the top of the story. So keep them coming and you never know, you might see your review on the next chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

"You think you're going to get a ring in this little village?" Dean said to Punk who was pushing the twins in their double buggy.

"Dean I don't care if it's a frickin haribo ring I need to give her. I'm getting her a ring today, I'm going to ask her to marry me today." Punk stated.

"Ok, how are we meant to know where to go?" Dean said.

"I thought you went out with some girl last night? Did she not show you around?" Punk said.

"Well yeah but she told me there wasn't really anything about. Only a few supermarkets here and there." Dean said.

"Why don't you go get her? She might know somewhere." Punk said, stopping in his tracks.

"Eh...ok. You stay here, I'll go get her." Dean said.

Punk sat down at a bench and turned his boys into face him.

"So... what do you guys think about me asking mom to marry me?" Punk said.

Dean gurgled with his little fist in his mouth while TJ started to fall asleep.

"You guys seem excited." Punk said, sarcastically laughing.

Just then she saw Dean walking up with a black haired girl. She was pretty, obviously not as pretty has his April but she was a pretty girl for the likes of Dean. He stood up and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Punk." Paige said, excited to meet one of Deans friends.

"Sure am. Paige isn't it?" Punk said smiling.

"That's right. Dean said you were looking for more shops?" Paige said, smiling down at the both sleeping twins and then back to Punk.

"Yeah, do you know anywhere?" Punk said, praying she did.

"Yeah actually. There's a few clothes and jewellery shops about 15 minutes a walk away. If you just follow this path it will take you straight there." Paige smiled.

"Thank god. Thanks, Dean are you coming?" Punk said beginning to walk.

"I think I might just stay here actually." Dean said, "If that's ok." He said looking at Paige who gave him a big smile.

"Ok, I'll see you when I'm back." Punk said, walking away with the twins in hopes to find the perfect ring for AJ.

Paige and Dean stood for a while in awkward silence before Paige spoke up.

"There's a coffee shop just round the corner, do you want to go?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Dean smiled walking round with her.

_With Punk..._

"Hmm..." Punk said looking through all the rings.

"Can I help you sir?" An older, boring faced woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring. Do you have any other ones." Punk asked.

"You had children before you asked her to marry you?" The very cheeky woman asked looking down on the twins with pity.

"Excuse me?" Punk said. The cheek of this woman.

"I don't think we have what you're looking for sir." The woman said.

"No. I'm not what you're looking for. That's what it is. Go fuck yourself." Punk said, walking out the shop with the twins.

He couldn't believe how rude that woman was. Who was she to ask about his personal life. He sat down on a bench rubbing his hands over his head when he saw Dean and Paige approach him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean said, feeling as though Punk looked a little down.

"Oh nothing, just that the bitch in that shop wouldn't sell me anything." Punk said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"She said something about me having children before asking her to marry me. I don't know." Punk said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, I probably should of told you that." Paige butted in.

"Told me what?" Punk asked looking up.

"This village has its own sort of rules. Number one being you need to be married before you have children." Paige said, mentally kicking herself for not remembering to tell Punk earlier.

"So what I can't buy her a ring then because I have kids?" Punk said.

"Looks like it... sorry." Paige said.

"Great." Punk said leaning back on the bench.

That's when Dean got an idea, "Why don't me and Paige go in and buy the ring."

"What do you mean?" Punk said confused.

"Well we don't have children, I could pretend I'm buying a ring for Paige and then give it to you when we come out." Dean smiled.

"This is why you're my bestfriend." Punk said, standing up and handing Dean the money.

_5 minutes Later..._

Punk stood up as soon as Dean and Paige came out the shop. He smiled as Dean held up the velvet box.

"I love you." Punk said, hugging Dean.

"Ok, let's not let people think we're gay now." Dean laughed.

"Your funny. Let's see it then." Punk said as Dean opened the box.

It was beautiful, he could imagine AJ wearing it right now. Perfect size as well.

"It's amazing, thank you really." Punk said, looking at both Dean and Paige.

_Later that night..._

Once Punk, Dean and Paige got back. With the insistence of Punk asking Paige to come round for a while, Punk noticed AJ wasn't even in the house.

He found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Punk,_

_Don't worry, just went for a walk down the lake. Join me if you like. _

_April x_

Punk smiled, this was his chance.

"You guys don't mind watching them while I go put this ring to use?" Punk said to Dean who was feeding TJ.

"No not at all." Dean said, "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck." Paige added, taking little Dean out of the buggy.

"Thanks." Punk smiled walking out the house and down to the lake.

Of course it was all frozen over, but it looked ever so pretty with the snowy tree's and sparkly paths, not as pretty as the woman standing beside it all though.

"Hey." Punk said, walking towards AJ, "What made you come down here?" Punk asked.

"Just to get out, to think." AJ smiled.

"About what?" Punk questioned.

"Everything." AJ chuckled, "You."

"What about me?" Punk smiled.

"That you've made my life so much better, hell you are my life. You gave me a reason to escape prison, you gave me two gorgeous little boys, you gave me love. I know, I've known for a while that you're the one for me, no one else." AJ smiled.

"Well good." Punk said, going down on one knee.

"Oh my god." AJ said, her hand automatically flying to her mouth.

"April. You are my world. Never in a million years did I think my life would be like this. I never used to understand what love was, because I never found it. I understand it now. April Jeanette Mendez... will you marry me?" Punk smiled opening the little box, putting the ring on full view.

A tear rolled down AJ's eye. What did she do to deserve this man, "Yes, of course I will." AJ said, not being able to help the cheesy grin on her face.

Punk placed the ring on her finger and stood up, kissing her on the lips passionately.

"I love you." AJ said, between kissing Punk.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her head.

**Tissues anyone? So cute but do marriages always go to plan? Hmm. REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

"This one looks so much like Punk." Paige said feeding little Dean.

"I know. This little one is like AJ a lot too." Dean smiled feeding TJ.

"They're really cute kids." Paige smiled.

"They are. Cause they have a cute godfather." Dean joked.

"Maybe that's why." Paige laughed.

Once Dean and Paige had put both boys to sleep they finally got some time to themselves.

"I wonder how Punk got on." Paige said, anticipated to see if AJ said yes.

"If I know Punk he's probably fucking her right now." Dean laughed, mentally kicking himself for sounding so crude.

Paige just laughed.

"So do you want to tell me a bit about you?" Paige said, wanting to get to know more about Dean.

"Well my name is Dean Ambrose. I'm 26. I'm from Cincinnati Ohio and that's all you need to know." Dean smiled, not feeling really comfortable yet to tell Paige about his past, "And you?"

"Well I'm Paige Knight. I'm 22. I was originally born in England but moved here when I was 5." Paige said.

"I knew you weren't American." Dean said, punching the air.

"I'm just going to be honest with you Dean, I like you. I like you a lot." Paige admitted, hoping the feeling was mutual.

"I like you too. A lot." Dean admitted blushing, going to kiss Paige when Punk and AJ burst through door.

"Mendez, Brooks." Dean said standing up.

"Nope, not for long. No more Mendez." AJ smiled skipping to her room, not even noticing Paige.

"She said yes?" Dean smiled.

"Yup." Punk smiled, happy with how the night had turned out then feeling bad in case he'd walked into something Dean would wanted to be continued, "I didn't interrupt did I?"

"No, I was just going home." Paige said approaching the door.

"I'll walk you home." Dean smiled, leading her out.

They walked straight over to Paige's house without a word. Then Dean stopped in his tracks outside her house, facing Paige.

"I had a really good day today." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Paige smiled back into Dean's blue eyes.

Dean tilted her chin and kissed her on her pink soft lips. She tasted so sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, adoring this moment just as much as she adored Dean. What she didn't know was that her mom and dad were looking on through the window.

"Do you know this boy Alice?" Paige's dad Robert asked Alice, Paige's mom.

"Boy? More like man." Alice said, feeling as though this person was a little too old for her daughter.

"I want to find out every little detail about him. Then and only then will he be allowed to see Paige." Robert said, watching on at Paige and Dean in the driveway.

_The next day..._

"Where are you going?" AJ said.

It was 7am and her three boys weren't even up and Dean was already up and dressed. She took a spoonful of cereal and watched Dean put on some clone.

"I'm going to see Paige." Dean smiled, thinking about last night.

"God, you're like a lovesick teenager." AJ laughed, getting a glare from Dean, "Have fun." She smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Dean groaned, walking out the house leaving AJ up and all alone, that was until Punk stumbled in, scratching his head, yawning with only his boxers on.

"What time is it?" Punk said, only one eye open.

"7am." AJ smiled, wasn't he just so attractive with his messy hair and scrunched up face.

"7am?! Why is Dean away out at that time? Why am I even up?" Punk said, he had heard Dean leaving about 2 minutes ago.

"He's away to see his girlfriend and I don't know why you're up, you tell me." AJ smiled.

"Maybe it's because my beautiful fiancé left me all alone in bed, cold and lonely." Punk said, pouting sadly.

"Aw baby, I'll come back to bed." AJ said, pecking Punk on the lips. Both of them going back to sleep before the twins woke up.

They were blessed with such sleepy babies.

_With Dean..._

"Hi, is Paige there?" Dean said to a man who he presumed was Paige's father.

"She's sleeping boy, it's 7am. What you wanting?" Robert said, half asleep himself.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll come back round later." Dean said as Robert slammed the door in his face.

'Nice guy.' Dean thought as he began to walk away.

_Later that day..._

"Dean, we're going a walk with the twins do you want to come?" Punk said, putting Dean and TJ's tiny jacket's on, as well as his own bigger one.

"Nah, I'll be fine here." Dean smiled, watching Punk place little Dean and TJ in their buggy.

"You sure?" Punk said, AJ putting her jacket on and opening the door.

"Yeah, on you go." Dean said, as Punk and AJ walked out the door with the twins.

_Back in Chicago..._

"I'm coming for you Punky." Maria said, kissing a photo of her and Punk and hopping on a plane to Australia.

**Hopefully Maria doesn't find out that Punk and AJ are at the North Pole. REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

**REVIEW/QUESTION OF THE DAY- **

**AlysaKhater who wrote- "Maria the original crazy chick! Also, is it possible to live in the North Pole?"**

**Thank you for the review and to answer your question, I'm pretty sure you can't live at the North Pole but you can live in Lapland which is not far and is similar. If you search into google images 'lapland' it gives you some awesome pictures. I just used the term North Pole because I wasn't sure if people knew were Lapland is, but now you do, But I'm just going to stick with saying North Pole in the story, I hope no one minds.**

**Thanks for reviewing and keep it up.**

"Oh Punky!" Maria shouted walking into AJ and Punk's first proper little home, shared with lots of memories.

Maria only knew how to get to it because Punk took her one time before.

"Punk?" Maria said, searching everywhere. She looked into what was AJ and Punk's old bedroom, her eyes attaching them to 4 photo's.

She picked them up one after the other. One of Punk and his dearest little slut AJ. One of Punk, AJ and another blonde haired man that she didn't know. And then her heart felt as if it stopped beating.

Punk with two babies. Two babies that looked a hell of a lot like him and AJ.

"That cow." Maria said, referring to AJ and ripping up the pictures.

She walked out the bedroom, headed for the door when she saw a piece of paper sticking out the bin.

She walked over towards the bin and picked the paper out the bin.

It was boarding passes.

"The North Pole?!" Maria shrieked, "Oh Punk, you should know how to dump your trash properly. Then again, you're still with that bitch." Maria said to herself.

"I'll see you soon." Maria smirked, booking herself a flight to the North Pole.

_2 days later..._

"You know I was thinking..." Punk was cut off.

"Oh god, what were you thinking?" AJ said.

"You know how you said, Dean and TJ would have no friends or anything like that?" Punk said, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah?" AJ said, not knowing where Punk was going with this conversation.

"Well, if Dean and Paige get freaky one night? Hey presto." Punk said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Phil! Don't rush them into things." AJ said.

"First of all don't call me Phil, A-pril. And second, I'm not." Punk said.

"I'll call you Phil if I want to call you Phil, now go check on our sons." AJ said, shoving Punk off the counter.

Punk just made a funny face at AJ and went to check on Dean and TJ.

AJ carried on trying to make dinner when the door went. Probably Dean, she thought as she walked over to get it.

She noticed it wasn't Dean but still spoke anyone, "Hi, can I help..." She was cut off as Maria pushed past her, walking straight into the house.

"Where is he?" Maria said, glaring at AJ.

"Excuse me, can you get the hell out of my house." AJ said.

"Not until I see him." Maria said.

"See who?!" AJ shouted.

"Punk." Maria smiled.

Just then Punk walked back in the room and almost fainted.

"M-Maria, what...what are you doing here?" Punk said.

"I came to find you baby." Maria said, hugging Punk.

Punk of course, just stood there, watching on at AJ folding her arms, ready to rip Maria's head off.

"Can you get off me?" Punk said, slightly pushing Maria off of him. "Why are you here Maria?"

"Because, I decided that I shouldn't have set you up. I went back to the police and said it was all my fault." Maria lied, she did no such thing.

"You did?" Punk said shocked.

"Yeah." Maria smiled.

"Well thanks." Punk said, smiling slightly. He wasn't known as a criminal anymore, that's what he thought.

"Hold the fuck up, Maria!" AJ said, causing Maria to turn around, "In case you haven't noticed, he don't want you no more. So you can take you're plastic self out of my house and out of our lives." AJ said.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two had children." Maria said, smiling innocently.

"Who did you hear off of?" Punk said, why was he being so nice to her. He should of chucked her out by now.

"No one, I saw a picture when I went to the house in Australia. They're really sweet." Maria smiled, trying to get to Punk, that's when she felt someone grab her hair and yank her towards the door with it.

"Don't talk about my kids ever again, do you hear me? Just fuck yourself right off. " AJ said, she knew Maria was acting sweet in front of Punk but the minute she had him alone, she'd be putting him back in jail, just like the last time.

AJ slammed the door shut and turned round to Punk who looked mad at her.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Punk said.

"Harsh? Punk she put you in prison? There's nothing harsh about that, in fact I should of done a whole lot more to her. Can't you see she's trying to play you? Why is she even here, did you contact her?" AJ said, all in the one go.

"No, of course I didn't contact her. But AJ she cleared my sentence, I'm not a criminal anymore."Punk said, not knowing Maria was lying about that.

"Yeah? Well I'm happy for you Punk, I'm real happy. But guess who still is one? Me." AJ said, pushing past Punk and walking to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

**Punk?! Don't fall into Maria's trap bro. REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

Punk walked into his and AJ's room to see AJ's back facing him, hugging into a pillow.

"I'm going to go find her." Punk said.

"Do what you want." AJ grumbled, a tear silently rolling down her cheek.

"Why are you being like this?" Punk asked folding his arms.

"Just go Phil." AJ snapped.

Punk just rolled his eyes and walked out. Why was AJ being so weird.

He walked outside and caught up with Maria who was just walking around the village.

"Hey." Punk said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey." Maria smiled, she was so conniving.

"Listen, about AJ, don't mind her. Thanks for clearing my sentence though." Punk smiled.

"I knew what I did was wrong, I was just upset that I was losing a man like you in my life. I wanted you to feel pain but I realised I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Maria said, lying through her teeth.

"I accept your apology." Punk said.

"Punk? Can we meet up tonight? I have something I need to tell you, I should of told you a long time ago." Maria said.

"Eh...yeah sure." Punk said, AJ was going to love this.

"I'll see you soon then." Maria said kissing Punk's cheek, walking away.

Punk wiped the lip stick off his face and sighed. What was this big important thing she needed to tell him.

_Later that night..._

"Punk?" AJ said over to Punk who was sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Punk?" AJ said again. The twins needed fed and it was Punks turn. The twins were even crying loudly form their room.

"Phil?!" AJ screamed causing Punk to jump, "Can you go feed them." AJ said, not really giving Punk a choice and slamming the two bottles on the kitchen table, walking to her bedroom.

Punk grumbled and went and fed both screaming little boys.

_Later that night..._

"Ok Maria, I'm here. What is it you need to tell me." Punk said, folding his arms.

Maria had made another evil plan. She had printed a sonogram from the computer. She would pretend she was pregnant and make Punk feel bad for breaking up with her, he'd be running back into her arms in no time.

She took out the picture from her pocket and gave it to Punk.

"What's this?" Punk said, confused.

"I was pregnant." Maria acted, putting on a sad face.

"In 1999?" Punk chuckled looking at the date on the right had corner of the baby picture.

"What?" Maria said, ripping the picture from Punk.

'Shit.' Maria thought, she got it from the internet. What did she expect.

"Maria, we didn't start dating until 2005." Punk said, still puzzled.

"Eh..." Maria stumbled, trying to find something to say.

"Wait...You weren't going to lie to me were you?" Punk said, beginning to put the jigsaw puzzle together.

"No...of, of course not." Maria hesitated.

"You were. You really are a sick bitch." Punk said, walking away from Maria when she grabbed his hand, spinning him around and attacking his lips.

Punk's eyes popped open as Maria kissed down on his lips. In a moment of sheer stupidness, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Stop it, you have a fiancé that loves you.' Punk's brain was telling him, but his lips were telling him a different story.

"I have a room in a hotel down the road, we could go back." Maria said, biting her lip.

"Ok." Punk said, stupidly following Maria.

What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking that's what.

**Punk?! What you doing?! OMG. REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Punk, can you get them." AJ said, waking up to the twins screaming.

"Punk?"

AJ turned around to see the sheets still made on Punk's side. He hadn't come home. She rubbed her hand over her face and got up to check on Dean and TJ.

_With Punk..._

"We should never have done this. I have a family, I have children." Punk said, putting his t-shirt on and going towards the room door.

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" Maria smirked, sitting up in the bed.

"No." Punk said, leaving out the door, wanting to strangle himself for doing what he'd just done. This was going to ruin everything he and AJ had.

He prayed she was still sleeping when he got home. He went into the house and tiptoed to their bedroom to hear some muffled cries.

"He...he didn't come home Dean, he...he's with her." AJ cried into Dean's shoulder as Punk watched in through the door.

"Hey, you don't know that." Dean said, putting an arm around her.

Punk just sighed. He was going to have to tell her the truth. It was his only option. He walked in and stood at the door, nodding to Dean, in signal for him to leave.

"Hey." Punk said, sitting down beside AJ on the bed.

"Don't hey me you son of a bitch, where were you?" AJ said, tears still streaming down her face.

"I was with Maria." Punk said, truthfully.

"Doing what?" AJ said, raising her eyebrows.

"We...we eh... we..." Punk was cut off.

"Spit it out!" AJ shouted.

"I slept with her." Punk said, watching the hurt expression overcome AJ.

AJ couldn't believe it. She thought Punk loved her. She thought it was him and her forever. She thought wrong obviously.

"Does this mean anything to you?!" AJ shrieked, standing up and wiggling her finger with the engagement ring on it.

"Yes, of course it does. It means the world to me." Punk said.

"Good, cause you can have it back and put it on someone you won't cheat on." AJ said, taking the ring off and throwing it in Punk's direction, taking a bag out and putting Punks clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Punk questioned.

"You're leaving." AJ said throwing all Punks clothes into a bag.

"I'm leaving? Since when?..."

"Since you decided to fuck your ex while I was at home with your two sons." AJ shouted, continuing to pack Punks clothes.

"AJ, please. We can talk about this." Punk said.

"There's nothing to talk about Phil. Hell, you could even go back to America. You're not a criminal like me anymore." AJ said, handing Punk the bag and walking out the room, leading him to the front door.

"Please AJ, I love you." Punk said.

"Yeah? Well you should of thought about that before you followed that cow into bed." AJ said, slamming the door in Punks face, sliding down it and crying her eyes out.

Dean came out his room and sat down beside her. Drying the salty lukewarm tears away from her face.

"Don't cry AJ, you're going to be alright." Dean said.

"Not without him I won't." AJ cried, burying her hands in her head.

_With Punk..._

Punks only choice was to go to that hotel, the hotel he made the worse regret of his life. He paid for his room and walked along the corridor bumping into the bitch that started it all.

"Chucked out are we?" Maria laughed.

"Fuck off Maria." Punk said, not in the mood, trying to look for his room.

"No need to be touchy now. You could always share a room with me?" Maria smirked.

"That's the last thing I want to do. Just leave me alone." Punk said.

Maria just smiled, still not letting Punk past.

"Please!" Punk shouted, nearly crying with how annoyed and angry he was with himself.

"Ugh... fine." Maria said, moving out the way and letting Punk into his room.

Punk chucked his bag on the floor and sat on the bed. He pulled out his wallet, looking at two photo's. One of him and AJ and one of him, Dean and TJ.

"What have I done?" Punk said to himself, a tear streaming down his cheek.

_2 Weeks Later..._

Punk was still staying at that hotel. AJ was letting him take the twins out for an hour everyday which was a little better but at night he was all alone in that hotel room, with nothing but pictures to look at.

The twins were nearly 7 months and were getting bigger everyday. Little Dean was getting more like his father every day, TJ was more like his mother since day 1, quiet and shy.

"Hey, can I see them." Punk smiled as AJ opened the door.

"Punk? It's 6am!" AJ said yawning.

"Sorry. I'll eh... I'll come back later." Punk said, beginning to walk away.

"Ugh... just go take them." AJ said, walking back to bed, leaving Punk to take the twins out himself.

_Later that day..._

Dean had sort of stepped into Punk's shoes since he left, by taking care of AJ and the little guys. He would go see Paige every night as well. He was a busy man these days, but this life made him realise how much he wanted to be a father and take care of his family.

"Thanks for these weeks." AJ said, sitting on the couch with Dean beside her, Punk was still out with the twins.

"It's fine." Dean smiled.

"You're a good friend." AJ said, inching closer and closer to Dean's lips.

Dean didn't know what was happening. The next minute his and AJ's lips were attached and moving off of one another. What was happening?

**What is it with Punk and Dean cheating?! REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**REVIEW of the day-**

**Mnnie8778 who said- **

'**Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why? I get Punk cheating but Dean too? Shit! This is gonna be a doozy to deal with.'**

**It sure is! Thanks for the review, keep them coming!**

It took a moment for Dean to realise what was going on. He quickly jumped back, removing his lips from AJ's.

"AJ?! What? I'm with Paige..." Dean said, wiping his lips in disgust.

"I'm sorry... I just miss Punk. I'm... sorry." AJ said, beginning to cry.

Dean started to feel bad and sat down beside her, rubbing her back as she cried.

"You need to let him back in AJ, I know you're still mad at him, but he was obviously not thinking. He loves you, remember the day we first met, he nearly ripped my throat out for saying thanks to you." Dean chuckled.

AJ recalled the moment very well and chuckled as she thought back...

_Flashback..._

"_Sorry I was just leaving." Dean said._

"_Yeah, your damn right." Punk said, gritting his teeth._

"_Phil." AJ said as if talking to a child._

"_Thanks April." Dean smiled, walking out the door but not before Punk grabbed his t-shirt and whispered in his ear. "Don't ever thank my girlfriend, do you understand? Don't even say her name."_

_Dean swallowed hard, this man was pretty scary, not that he'd never dealt with scary men before._

_Punk let his t-shirt go and slightly pushed him, slamming the door shut._

_End of Flashback..._

AJ continued to smile, thinking back at the moment she and Punk met Dean.

"Now go over to that hotel, make him apologise and forget about the whole thing. "Dean said.

"He's out with the twins right now." AJ said, wiping her tears.

"Go find him then. You two need to fix things, not just for your relationship for your two children. Now go find him before I chuck you out this house." Dean smiled, patting AJ on the head.

"Thanks Dean. Really." AJ smiled, hugging Dean. He was a true bestfriend.

AJ grabbed her jacket and exited the house in search to fix her relationship. She passed Paige on the way in. She hoped she understood that she didn't mean to kiss Dean. She was just lonely and venerable.

"Hey Paige." AJ smiled.

"Hey AJ, where you off to?" Paige asked.

"Oh nowhere. Just fixing my relationship." AJ smiled, walking on.

Paige just smiled. She was glad AJ was going to fix things with Punk. She walked on in to the house to see Dean pacing in the living room.

"Hey." Paige smiled walking over, "What's wrong?"

"Eh... I'm just going to be honest with you, come sit down." Dean said, he couldn't lie to Paige. He cared about her too much.

"Well, just 5 minutes ago. Me and AJ... we sort of kissed. But I pulled away, I told her that I was with you, she said she just missed Punk and wasn't even thinking. Please don't be mad." Dean said, looking at Paige in the eyes.

"I'm not mad Dean, you pulled away. She didn't mean it. Why would I be mad?" Paige laughed. She didn't seem to think there was much of a problem.

"I love you." Dean said, without thinking.

"Wait what did you just say?" Paige said, not believing her ears.

"What?" Dean said, trying to come away from what he had just said.

"I do too." Paige smiled. No one had ever said such a beautiful thing to her. Not even her family. Dean was so special to her.

"You love me?" Dean said, his panicked face turning into a smile.

"Yeah." Paige said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately.

_With AJ and Punk..._

"Punk!" AJ said, running up to Punk who was sitting on a bench with the twins.

"AJ? Shit is it past two hours? Sorry I lost..." Punk was cut off.

"Shh..." AJ said, putting her finger on Punk's lips to shut him up, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch about all of this. We could of worked things out. I'm sorry." AJ said.

"Wait? You shouldn't be apologising to me. It was me that caused it all. I'm the one whose sorry." Punk said, he couldn't believe AJ was here apologising to him. There wasn't a bad bone in her body.

"I should. I just threw you out without even thinking and I'm sorry. Can we just forget this whole thing? Pretend it never happened." AJ said.

"I would love nothing more." Punk smiled as AJ reached up and kissed him.

She missed his lips so much. She just missed him full stop.

"Well well well... has mommy and daddy made up?" Maria said, interrupting Punk and AJ's happy moment.

"Maria what do you want? Just leave us alone." Punk said, he wasn't going to let Maria ruin this.

"Can I have a hold?" Maria said, pointing to Dean and TJ.

"No you fucking can't." AJ said, snatching Maria's pointing finger away from her children.

"Ugly little rats anyway." Maria said, getting a deserved hard slap from AJ.

Punk just chuckled. AJ was so sexy when she was mad with other people, he loved it.

"I guess I should get used to this? Huh?" Maria laughed holding her stinging red cheek.

"What do you mean?" Punk questioned.

"Oh you don't know. I've bought that little house." Maria said, pointing to a house two minutes from Punk and AJ's, "We'll be seeing more of each other." Maria laughed, walking away leaving Punk and AJ sighing.

**What's gonna happen? Maria lives 2 minutes away! How are they going to enjoy their life now? REVIEW. Find out in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Punk couldn't believe how inconsiderate Maria was being. Why couldn't she just leave them alone.

"What are we going to do?" AJ asked Punk, both of them walking home with the twins.

"I honestly don't know. We're never going to be happy with her around." Punk sighed.

"We...we need to move." AJ said, looking up at Punk.

Where ever she started to feel comfortable in, they always had to move for some reason.

"Where?" Punk said, he honestly couldn't be bothered moving everything again.

"I don't know." AJ sighed.

_Later that day..._

"I'm not leaving!" Dean shouted. Punk and AJ had just broke the news that they were moving again.

"Why?" Punk said. He wouldn't know what to do without Dean.

"I'm not leaving Paige." Dean said folding his arms.

"Take her with us then." Punk said.

"As if she's going to leave her home just for me." Dean said.

"If she loves you she will." Punk winked, walking away to make a start on the exhausting packing.

Dean thought about it the rest of the night. Would Paige come with him? Did she love him that much? He was just about to find out when he chapped her door and she answered it with her usual big smile.

"Hey." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him.

"Hi. Listen, we need to talk." Dean said as Paige shut the door behind her and they began to walk.

"Sure, you're not dumping me are you?" Paige chuckled.

"No... I just... AJ, Punk and the twins are moving again. I...I go everywhere with them. I'm moving too." Dean said.

"You're moving?" Paige said emotionally. She was finally getting to enjoy her life because of Dean and now he was leaving.

"Yeah." Dean frowned, "But... Punk suggested that you tag along with us... if you want." Dean said, hoping Paige would come with him.

"Dean? I'm 22. I can't just leave my family." Paige said folding her arms.

"Ok... I understand." Dean said.

"But... I love you like I've never loved anyone before, and I'm willing to go where ever to be with you." Paige smiled.

"Really?" Dean said, a cheesy grin appearing on his face.

"Really. I better go pack my things." Paige smiled.

"But what about your mom and dad?" Dean said, he couldn't believe Paige was actually coming with them.

"Who cares about them... they don't seem to care about me anyway... when are we leaving anyway?" Paige asked.

"Probably tomorrow night. I can come help you pack if you want." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, my folks are out anyway." Paige said, her and Dean walking back into her house.

_Later that night..._

The boxes had been shipped and now all that had to be shipped were AJ, Punk, Dean, Paige and the twins.

"You got everything?" Punk said to AJ who was feeding the boys before they went on the long journey to the airport.

"Yeah I think so." AJ said. She was totally exhausted. TJ had the sniffles and was up all night coughing and spluttering. Not including all the packing she'd been doing with Punk.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Paige said, looking around the small village where she grew up.

"Me too, and I've only lived here for a month." Dean chuckled.

"You guys ready to go?"Punk shouted over to Dean who nodded.

"House move number 2." Punk chuckled, AJ smiling on.

**Ok, I want you guys to decide somewhere they could go. Not in the USA. Somewhere unusual with a small population. REVIEW and tell me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the reviews yesterday. I've finally came to a place where they could be going. Big exciting chapter! Enjoy.**

"Dean and TJ are going to love it here." AJ said, getting out the car to their new and third house.

They decided they would go to New Zealand. Just so happened they lived across from a zoo.

"This is perfect." Paige said looking at the house. She couldn't believe her life right now.

"Can't wait to christen it." Punk smirked at AJ who just laughed.

_Later that night..._

The boxes were mostly unpacked and everyone had moved into their own room. Everyone couldn't wait to get to sleep, well everyone apart from Punk and AJ.

"What clone do you have on?" AJ said, on top of Punk, kissing down his neck.

"I don't know." Punk laughed, spinning AJ over to where he was on top, kissing down her neck.

Minutes later they were both naked, staring into each others eyes.

"I need you inside me...now." AJ whispered into Punks ear.

Punk entered AJ, needing her more than she needed him. Every time he and AJ had sex it was like nothing else in the world mattered. The way the fit together was like a finished jigsaw puzzle.

"Oh god." AJ shuddered, leaning her head against Punks shoulder as he thrusted in and out of her.

"I love being inside you." Punk said, already breaking a sweat, going faster.

"I love you inside me." AJ replied, reaching up and capturing Punks lips with hers.

"April... sweetheart... I'm going to..."

"Me too. Oh god!" AJ shouted feeling Punk come inside her.

_3am..._

AJ was woken by sudden banging at their door. Who on earth could that be, she thought. She put on some clothes, being still naked from her and Punk's love making session.

She walked down the dark hallway and opened the door.

"Ahh... Mendez. Good to see you." The short chubby cell officer said.

AJ felt her heart racing at 100 miles an hour. The cops were here. They were here and had found her. Her mind was spinning. Then she saw a familiar face standing beside the cop.

"Dr... Dr. Samson?" AJ stumbled on her words.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Samson said, putting his head down. Now that April had children he felt awful for doing this, but if he didn't he was sure he would go crazy with knowing where these two criminals were.

"Mendez, Dr. Samson over here says you're with Brooks. Go get him eh?" The officer smiled.

AJ had to think quickly, there was no way both of them could go back, who would look after the twins?

"I'm not with Brooks. He... he went to London." AJ lied.

"Ok, well you can come with us now. We'll find him soon." The cop said.

"C...can I go get my jacket?" AJ said, stalling so she could say a proper goodbye to her family.

"You got 2 minutes." The cop said.

AJ shut the door, tears starting to fill up in her eyes. She made her way to the twins room and turned he light on. How on earth was she going to be able to leave these little boys.

"Mommy loves you. Daddy's going to take care of you now." AJ said, kissing Dean and then TJ on the cheek.

She would never get to share the special memories with them, like their first words, steps, first bike ride. Nothing. It was all getting snatched away.

She took one last look at them sleeping, turned the light off and walked into the hardest goodbye. Punk. He lay there sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Take care of the boys." AJ said trying her best not to just stay in the room and not leave.

"I love you. No words can describe how much." AJ said, running her hand through his hair.

"I'll see you one day." AJ said, planting one last painful kiss on Punks lips, a tear dropping on his cheek during it.

She quickly walked out, not being able to look back. Drying her tears.

She quickly wrote a note for Dean, hoping he could break the news to Dean. She walked into Dean and Paige's room, leaving the note beside the bed and walking out. She quickly grabbed a few photo's of her small family and walked out. Leaving everything and everyone she loved behind.

_The next morning..._

Dean woke up first and looked round at the clock on his bedside table to find a note. He sat up and picked it up. Reading it word for word.

_Dean,_

_I'm struggling to write this. The cops came during the night. Don't worry they didn't take both of us. I presume Punks still sleeping. I'm leaving it in your hands to break the news to Punk. Also take care of my boys, all three of them. I love you, I'm sure as hell going to miss your jokes and smile. Tell Punk to keep his chin up, I'll be out before he knows it. Send pictures of the boys to me, I'm going to miss most of their childhood. Thanks for everything. Tell Punk I love him so much. Thank you._

_AJ x_

Dean didn't know what to think of this note. All that was registering in his brain was that AJ was gone, the main person that kept this family going was gone. And now he had to go break it to the man who loved her.

**This is not a dream. Sorry y'all. Damn you Dr. Samson. REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Morni..."

Punk looked over to AJ's side of the bed. She was probably making breakfast. She was such a sweetheart.

He got changed and made his way into the kitchen were Dean and Paige were feeding the boys. Where was AJ?

"Morning, where's AJ?" Punk said, noticing she was nowhere to be found.

Dean nodded to Paige and she took the boys into their room to get changed. Her and Dean were planning on taking them to the zoo.

"I think you should sit down." Dean said.

Punk took a seat at the dining table and looked across at Dean, "Well, where is she?"

"I'm going to let you read this letter. Just know that me and Paige are here for you." Dean said, handing a confused Punk the note.

Punk read the note maybe about 10 times. He couldn't believe any of it. AJ was gone, she was gone for 16 years and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

"W...when did she get took?" Punk said, finally looking up with glassy eyes.

"During the night. I'm sorry man. You need to be strong for the twins though. You'll see her one day..." Dean got cut off.

"One day? What in 16 years. Dean I've just lost everything!" Punk shouted standing up, kicking his chair away.

"Punk, just calm down." Dean said, standing up to.

"I'm not going to wake up to her anymore. I have no one to hold at night, I share a bed with no one, I have no one if I don't have her." Punk said ripping the letter and walking outside. He needed some fresh air.

"Guess he didn't take it well." Paige said, walking in with the two boys who were banging their fists against each other.

"He's just lost his fiancé, obviously he didn't take it well." Dean said, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe we should just give him some space, I thought we were taking them out anyway?" Paige said, looking at little Dean and TJ.

"Yeah, I'll go get their buggy." Dean said, trying to smile the best he could.

_With Punk..._

Punk had went for the longest walk ever. Thinking about times he and AJ shared, good and bad. Thinking about their first conversation, their first kiss, their fist time making love. Having their children. He couldn't believe he wouldn't be seeing her for 16 years.

"Don't break my heart, my achey breaky heart, I just don't think you'd understand..." Punk sang walking back into the house, AJ always laughed when he sung it.

_Flashback..._

_She stuck on some jeans and a batman t-shirt and tied her black hair up, going and seeing what Punk was up to. She laughed as she walked into the kitchen seeing him singing putting the shopping away._

"_You're an excellent singer Mr. Achey Breaky heart." AJ laughed, sitting on a stool, referring to Punk singing that song._

"_You love my singing." Punk said, just about finished putting all the food shopping away._

_End of Flashback..._

Punk smiled recalling the memory. He then spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

_Punk,_

_Me and Paige have took Dean and TJ to the zoo. Like AJ said, keep your chin up. We'll back later on._

_Dean._

Punk just sighed. He kept thinking this was a dream like the last time, a dream that he would wake up to. But it didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon.

_Two weeks Later..._

"Please, I'm going to be sick!" AJ said, banging at that cell door. That rotten cell where she met the love of her life.

An officer chucked a basin at her and AJ threw up what felt like the whole of her insides. Why was she being sick? In the morning? For a few days now?

"Please no." AJ said, there was no way.

**Morning sickness? Hmm...**


	28. Chapter 28

The twins were approaching 9 months and they were the cutest, funniest little guys ever. They were always fighting which amused Punk to watch, although he shouldn't be letting it happen.

"Dean stop it!" Punk shouted, little Dean was trying to put food all over TJ while TJ of course just sat and laughed.

"Stop what?" Dean shouted over from the couch, big Dean of course.

"Not you." Punk said.

The only regret of calling one of the twins Dean was whenever Punk shouted at little Dean, Big Dean always thought he was getting into trouble.

Punk hardly slept anymore, especially with an empty space beside him. He couldn't help but think what AJ was doing right now.

"C'mon buddy stop that." Punk said, going over to little Dean.

"Mama!" Dean shouted as his very first word.

Dean and Paige turned around, TJ also looked at his brother.

"Hey, you spoke." Punk smiled, trying to ignore the fact it was 'mama' he said.

"Mama!" Dean shouted again banging his fist against the high chair that he was sitting in.

"I miss her too." Punk whispered.

"Mama?" TJ said, more as a question than a statement.

"Hey, you spoke too." Punk smiled.

He only wished AJ was here to share this moment.

_With AJ..._

"Mendez, what is it with you being sick all the time?" An officer said, collecting AJ's sick bucket.

"Just a stomach bug." AJ said, knowing fine well it wasn't a stomach bug.

The officer just nodded and shut the door. AJ curled up on that same bed. She looked over at the spot she saw Punk for the first time. Lying on his bed with a newspaper over his face. Maybe it would have been better if they didn't escape. Then she wouldn't know what she was missing out on.

She sighed and wondered what Punk and their children were up to.

_With Punk..._

"I'll huff and I'll blow the house down..." Punk continued reading the three little pigs, Dean and TJ on his knee laughing at the funny voices Punk was making for each character.

"You know, I think the only reason he wants to live right now is for they two little guys." Paige said, her and Dean in the kitchen looking over at Punk with his two sons.

"Probably. " Dean said. He as well really missed AJ and all the good times they had.

Like always playing tricks on poor Punk when she was pregnant. Or even the first time they met when she stitched his cuts and wounds up. If it wasn't for Punk and AJ he'd probably be in jail or dead, either one.

"I'm eh... I'm going to take them out for a walk." Punk said, standing up and putting Dean and TJ in their buggy's.

"Ok." Dean smiled, watching Punk take the twins out.

_4 weeks Later..._

"Mendez, why are you still being sick?" The officer said.

AJ was still being sick mostly every morning. She knew why, she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone.

"I... I don't know." AJ said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" The officer said.

"I don't know." AJ snapped.

"Here." The officer said, throwing her a pregnancy test, "You better not be. That's just more harassment for us."

AJ swallowed hard as the officer shut the door. She prayed that she was just home sick.

_Half an hour Later..._

"Oh my god." AJ said, her hand going over her mouth.

POSITIVE.

**Gahh! What's gonna happen?! REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Well?" The officer said.

"Here." AJ said, handing him the test.

"Mendez!" The officer sighed, looking at the two blue lines. "Is it his?"

"No." AJ lied.

"Well you have two choices. Abortion or you go through the pregnancy here, have the baby at the hospital and put it up for adoption." The officer said.

"Can I think about it?" AJ said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, have your decision for tonight." The officer said, slamming the door shut.

AJ sat on her bed, burying her hands in her head. What was she going to do? She couldn't abort it. That was her and Punk's baby, she would never do that. But she didn't think she could go through with putting it up for adoption. This was going to take a long time to think about.

_With Punk..._

"Well, I'm going off to bed." Punk said to Dean and Paige.

"Wait a minute." Dean said, causing Punk to stop in his tracks.

"We have some news." Paige smiled at Dean.

"Yeah? What is it?" Punk said folding his arms.

"Paige is pregnant." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I um... I over heard you talking this morning." Punk said, "Congratulations though." He said, hugging both of them.

"Looks like Dean and TJ are the only kids I'm gonna have." Punk said, not knowing there was one forming in AJ's stomach right now.

"You don't know that." Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Punk said.

"I don't know." Paige said, knowing what she was thinking wasn't the right time to say to Punk.

"No, what do you mean?" Punk said.

"She just means that... well AJ's out for 16 years, you might move on to someone else." Dean said, wishing he didn't as Punk clenched his fists.

"You think I'd do that to her. I don't want anyone else. I want her." Punk said, gritting his teeth. How could Dean think such a thing, "I'm going to bed." Punk said walking to his bedroom and shutting the door tight.

"16 years." Paige sighed looking at Dean.

"I know. He'll move on. Trust me." Dean said.

"You know, I don't think he will." Paige said.

"Well, we have our own little family now." Dean smiled, putting hands on Paige's stomach.

_9 months Later..._

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked AJ who had just delivered her and Punk's first little girl.

AJ was just glad she didn't have to be pregnant in jail anymore. It was torture. She wanted so badly just to take her little girl home with her. Home with her father and older brothers.

"Skyler. Skyler Sophia Brooks." AJ smiled, getting to hold her little girl for the first time. She so wished Punk was by her side, looking on at his little girl.

Tomorrow was going to be the tough part. Giving her away.

_With Dean, Paige and Punk..._

"Aw, she's gorgeous." Punk said, smiling down at Paige and Dean's new little girl.

"Baby?" TJ said, holding on to the side of the bed for support.

"Yeah son, that's a little baby." Punk said.

Little Dean wasn't really interested. He was just swinging from his father's arms. Kicking his legs in the air.

The twins were nearly approaching the age of two and could nearly walk on their own. Not to mention they could fully speak.

"What's her name?" Punk said.

"April." Paige smiled, looking up at Punk.

Punk was trying his best not to cry. The fact Dean and Paige called their little girl April touched his heart. He didn't know what he would of done this year without Dean and Paige.

**Aww, Skyler and April are born. So cute! REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Mendez." The officer said walking into the hospital room.

"What do you want?" AJ said, trying to enjoy her last moments with her daughter.

"If like you say, her father isn't Brooks, then you could contact her father. Get him to pick her up." The officer said.

AJ didn't know what to say. This could be a chance to let Skyler be reunited with her father and brothers but what would she say? Who would she say the father was? Then she got an idea.

"Dean Ambrose. Her father is Dean Ambrose." AJ said, if this plan went well, Skyler would get to grow up with her own flesh and blood and not some foster family.

"Ok, you can write him a letter. Here." The officer said, throwing a paper and pen down on AJ's knee.

She began writing as soon as the officer left the room.

_Three days Later..._

Dean noticed a posted letter sitting on the floor beside the door. Turned out it was addressed to him. He opened it and read it.

_Dean,_

_It's AJ. Don't tell anyone about this letter, not even Punk. I have some news. When I went to prison I was pregnant. Obviously it's been nine months and I've had Punk's daughter. As I said, don't tell him yet. The only way I can get her to Punk is if you pretend to be her dad and pick her up from the hospital in Chicago. If you don't wish to come that's fine but... I don't want to give my daughter away, I'll hopefully see you soon, I miss every single one of you. Especially Punk and the twins, I'm missing so much of their lives. Remember when you come, pretend to be her dad. _

_Love AJ x_

Dean couldn't believe it. AJ had a baby in prison. He wasn't obviously going to just ditch the note and forget about it. This was Punks daughter. He scribbled a note down for Punk and Paige and left, in hopes to bring Punk's unknown daughter to him.

_The next day..._

"Mendez, the fathers here." The officer said.

They words couldn't have sounded so good to AJ. She nearly cried as Dean walked through the door.

"I'll leave you two alone." The officer said.

"Dean." AJ said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I've missed you." Dean said, holding back his tears and giving AJ a tight hug.

After Dean talking for ages about what had been going on back home. He pulled out some pictures of Punk and the twins, some of Paige and little April.

"God, they're getting so big." AJ said, looking a picture of little Dean on Punks shoulders. TJ standing at the side holding on to Punks leg.

"This is eh... This is April, mine and Paige's daughter." Dean said. Showing AJ a picture of Punk and little April.

"April?" AJ said.

"Yeah, we named her after you." Dean smiled.

"Thank you." AJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek at the thought.

"5 minutes." The officer said into the room, closing the door back over.

"Well, I guess this is it." Dean said.

"She's over there." AJ said pointing to the bassinet in the corner with Skyler in it.

"What's her name, weight? Things like that so I can tell Punk." Dean said, walking over to Skyler.

"Skyler Sophia Brooks. Born at 7lbs. 24th October at 10:22pm." AJ smiled.

"Well, your daddy's going to adore you." Dean said, lifting Skyler up and holding her.

"Tell Punk and the twins I miss them everyday. Paige as well." AJ said, giving Dean a last hug.

"I will. We all miss you AJ." Dean said, pulling back and backing towards the door.

"Take care of her." AJ said, tears flooding her again.

"I will. Punk will." Dean smiled, blowing AJ a kiss and walking out.

This was harder than he thought. He walked out the hospital, drying his tears, hoping to get back to Punk as quick as he could.

_The next morning..._

After a long flight of Skyler crying, Dean had finally reached New Zealand on Punks birthday morning. He was sure the little present he had for him, would be the best yet. He drove to their home and opened the door with Skyler in his arms.

Paige dropped her cup of tea, it spilling all over the floor. The twins were trying to get their fathers attention but Punk was too distracted by the little bundle of joy Dean was holding.

"Punk, come here a second." Dean said.

"Dean... who is that?" Punk said, pointing to Skyler.

"Punk, meet your daughter Skyler."

**Aw, glad Skyler and Punk are together. REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

"What?!" Punk shrieked, looking down at the obviously just born little girl.

"She's yours. Take her." Dean said.

"No she's not. I don't have any other children. She's not mine." Punk shook his head, walking away.

Dean just sighed, "Can you take her." Dean said, he needed to go to speak to Punk. Man to man.

"Yeah." Paige said, not really knowing what was going on but still taking Skyler.

Dean walked away into Punk's room and sat down beside him on the bed.

"She's yours." Dean said.

"But how?" Punk said, confused as ever.

"AJ was pregnant when she left. She gave birth to her two days ago. Sent me a letter to come get her, obviously because you couldn't. Skyler Sophia Brooks." Dean smiled.

"I have a daughter?" Punk turned to Dean in amazement, finally sinking in the news.

"Yeah, now go say hello." Dean said, watching Punk exit the room.

Punk walked into the kitchen to see Paige holding her. She was so tiny, just fresh out the packet.

"Can I hold her?" Punk said to Paige.

"Of course you can." Paige said, placing Skyler in her fathers room. Paige then caught Dean signalling her to come check on little April, leaving Punk alone with his daughter.

Skyler was just like her mother. Big brown eyes, cute little button nose, tiny little smile. She was gorgeous, he couldn't believe she was actually here. He could already feel himself start to get attached to her. He always wanted a little girl, to protect, to scare all the ghosts under her bed, to scare boys away from her when she was older. Now he had everything, apart from the key person who held the family together, AJ.

"Skyler." Punk said to himself.

He really liked the name. It was unique, pretty and it suited her even though she was just two days old. This was the best birthday present anyone had ever game him.

He couldn't imagine how AJ felt right now, having to ship little Skyler away from her. At least she was safe with her father.

"Dean, TJ. Come here a second." Punk shouted on his two other children.

"Stop it Dean!" TJ shouted, both of them tumbling in the kitchen, of course fighting of some sort.

"Who's that?" Dean spoke, looking up.

"Dean, TJ. This is Skyler. Your little sister." Punk said, crouching down, showing Skyler off to her big brothers.

"I have a sister?" TJ said, loving this idea.

"What bird sent her?" Dean strangely said.

"What are you talking about?" Punk said.

"Well, I was watching Dumbo earlier and the birds sent the baby elephants to their home. What bird sent her?" Dean said.

Punk just laughed, "Eh... A Pelican." Punk said.

"She's sort of cool." Dean said, still looking down at his little sister.

"I like her." TJ smiled taking a hold of Skyler's tiny hand.

**Just a wee short chapter folks. Bless little Dean thinking a bird sent her. That's what you get when you watch Disney films. REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32

_2 Years Later..._

"Would you two just stop it!" Punk shouted, losing the will to live with Dean and TJ who were rolling about on the floor.

Since birth they were always fighting, 4 years later and here they are, still knocking lumps out of each other.

Little Skyler had just turned two, as had little April. It was such a noisy house. Especially with the twins who were both wild little spitfires.

"Daddy?" Skyler said quietly tugging at her fathers leg.

"What is it sweetheart?" Punk said crouching down.

"Where's mommy?" She asked innocently with those brown eyes just like her mothers. She asked this question nearly every day.

"She'll be home soon." Punk lied. Skyler wouldn't get to see her mom until she was 14 and that killed Punk.

He wouldn't have got by these two years if it wasn't for his three children, and Paige and Dean of course.

"Right that is it!" Punk shouted, grabbing both Dean and TJ by the arm. The twins drove him over the edge nearly every day, of course he still loved them, but they were hard work.

"You stay in here." Punk said, practically throwing Dean in his room.

"And you stay in here." He said, putting TJ in his room.

"Both of you don't come out until I tell you." Punk said. Both TJ and Dean knowing they crossed the line this time by their father sense of tone.

Punk sighed and walked back into the living room where Paige and Dean sat having lunch. He thought he'd join them since April and Skyler were playing with their dollies on the floor and the twins obviously in a time out.

"You look tired Punk." Paige said.

"I am. Running after they two." Punk said, referring to the twins.

"It's just the age they're at." Dean said.

"They've been like that since birth." Punk sighed.

"We could take them out for a day." Paige said, she was always putting everyone before her.

"Eh will we?" Dean said, not really thrilled to be spending a day with the wild twins.

"It's alright, their my responsibility, thanks though." Punk said.

After a minute of silence, Punk spoke up. Saying something he'd been thinking for the past year.

"Do you think we could do it again?" Punk said.

"Do what?" Paige said.

"Break out of jail. Well get AJ out of jail." Punk said.

Of course after AJ got took, Dean explained everything to Paige, about Punk and AJ escaping and she was surprisingly alright with it. She knew Punk and AJ weren't criminals.

"Would you be able to?" Dean said.

"I don't know. But it's worth a try. I can't go another 14 years without her, so I guess it's my only option." Punk said, running his hands over his hair.

His next goal in life equalled getting AJ out of prison and back into his arms.

**Oh! Getting exciting. Do we think Punk is going to be able to get AJ out. REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Exciting chapter folks!**

"You really think you'll be able to get her out?" Dean said, watching Punk pack up his things and rechange his looks again like the last time. Messing up his hair, shaving his beard and covering his tattoo's.

"Dean, I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of there."Punk said, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door, not before Dean and TJ questioned him of course.

"Where are you going?" Dean said, both him and his brother standing in front of the door, not letting Punk past.

"To get your mother." Punk said.

"Well that's ok then." TJ said, moving out the way.

"I'm glad." Punk smiled sarcastically.

"Good luck." Dean said, hugging Punk.

"Lucks for losers Ambrose." Punk said, opening the door, on his way to get AJ out of hell.

_2 days later..._

AJ was thrown back in her cell, the cell she had lived in for nearly three years. She was thrown in broke, ashamed, violated and alone.

One of the officers, Officer Del Rio would always threaten her that if she didn't sleep with him, he would add more years to her sentence. She had no choice. She couldn't put up with this any longer. She was sure she was going to die in this place.

"Punk, I need you." AJ whispered, leaning against the wall on her bed, crying.

"April..."

Great, she was hearing his voice now, just great.

"A-April..." Punk said, struggling to keep to the window he was hanging from.

"P...Punk?" AJ said, looking around. Pretty sure she was going insane.

"Window." Punk said, holding on with all his might.

AJ ran over to the window to see Punk dangling from the pipe. She grabbed his arms and pulled him through the window. Once he got through the window, they finally took a look at each other for the first time in almost three years.

"I've missed you so much." AJ cried, wrapping her arms around Punk, tight as ever.

"I've missed you too...no words can describe how much." Punk said, holding on to AJ for dear life.

AJ thought this was the only chance she was getting with Punk so she pulled his neck down and kissed him longingly. She had missed his lips so much.

Punk could of cried feeling AJ's soft lips press against his own, he'd waited three years for this moment. But they couldn't stay kissing forever, although both of them would of.

"We need to get you out of here." Punk said, tucking AJ's hair behind her ear.

"How?" AJ said.

"Same way I came in. Here, I brought you clothes." Punk said throwing AJ some clothes out the bag he brought.

AJ quickly stripped that horrible jumpsuit off and tried quickly to put the clothes on without Punk seeing her bruises by Del Rio. But nothing got by Punk.

"What are these?" Punk said, standing behind AJ, tracing his hands over the bruises.

"Nothing." AJ said, putting her t-shirt on, "C'mon, we need to hurry up." AJ said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Ok. I'm going to go down first. Then you're going to jump, I promise I'll catch you." Punk said.

"Eh..." AJ said fidgeting.

"What?" Punk said.

"I'm afraid of heights." AJ said, embarrassed.

"Well you'll need to overcome that fear won't you?" Punk said, beginning to climb down the pole, finally reaching the bottom.

AJ swung her legs over the ledge and looked down. She thought she was going to be sick.

"C'mon AJ, jump." Punk said holding his arms out.

"Mendez!" The officer banged at the door.

AJ looked back at the door taking a loud gulp. She looked back down at Punk.

"Jump!" Punk shouted.

"Mendez!" The officer shouted.

AJ's brain was mush. She leapt off the ledge, knowing Punk would catch her. She passed out half way through the fall, but managed to land safely in Punks arms.

"Mendez!" The officer said, bursting into the cell to find AJ's jumpsuit lying on the floor and the window wide open.

"MENDEZ!" The officer screamed, waking up most of the cell block.

Punk even heard the officer shout from outside. He quickly carried AJ far away from the prison and lay her down on the ground.

"AJ. Wake up! C'mon." Punk said, shaking AJ lightly.

"What? Punk?! I'm not in prison?" AJ said, looking around at the car park Punk had placed her in.

"Nope. You're safe now." Punk said, as AJ wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Take me home." AJ said, sobbing into Punk.

She couldn't believe she was free again after three years. There was no better feeling than having Punks arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe. She'd missed him so badly, she kept thinking this was a dream and she would wake up in that prison cell, but everytime she blinked she was thankful to still be in Punks arms.

She clinged to Punk the whole way home. Home, she couldn't wait to see her children. Her children that probably didn't know anything about her.

Punk swung the door open for AJ and she walked in, first of all seeing Dean smile, along with Paige looking rather shocked. She then noticed two little rascals on the floor fighting. She could totally tell it was the twins.

Then her eyes caught on the cutest little girl ever, standing beside the couch, brushing her dollies hair.

"Mom?" TJ said, noticing the lady in the pictures his father showed him standing by the door.

"They know who I am?" AJ said, looking to Punk in shock.

"I could never let them forget." Punk said.

"Mom?" Dean said, standing up and making his way to his long lost mother.

"Mommy!" Skyler screamed running into her mother, wrapping her arms around her legs.

All those times she had to ask Punk where mommy was? They times would no longer be done.

"Hi kids. I've missed you." AJ smiled, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek. Hugging all three of her children dearly.

"You've missed out on a lot. But that's ok. Me, TJ and Skyler will fill you in." Dean said, pulling AJ over to the couch to 'fill her in.' TJ and Skyler following behind.

_Later that night..._

After AJ taking the whole night to say goodnight to all three children she finally managed to pull herself from all three of them, finding herself cuddled up to Punk on the couch. Dean and Paige standing up to go to bed.

"Good to have you back." Dean smiled, ruffling AJ's hair.

"Nice to see you back AJ." Paige smiled.

"Good to be back." AJ smiled, looking up at Punk who was just thankful those three years of waiting were over.

**The next chapter will be the last. So sad to see this story end tbh. But however... I am starting a new punklee fiction, as always. REVIEW this chapter. **


	34. Chapter 34

The question on everyone's mind is probably, did Punk and AJ move again? No, they stayed in New Zealand.

Thankful to AJ and Punk they dropped both of their cases to find them. The cops gave up.

After a few fights AJ managed to tell Punk about the Del Rio incidents. Of course Punk wanted to go hunt him down and burn him but AJ managed to convince him that she was safe in his arms now, like she was.

Where were they now? Well they were on the beach getting married.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

"Bout damn time." Punk laughed, cupping AJ's cheek and kissing her gently on the lips. They were finally married after everything they'd been through.

They went back to the house for a small party.

The twins who were now 6, Skyler 4 were glad their parents were finally married. They had to put up with their mother planning it for the full year.

They looked ever so cute in their little suits, Skyler in her pretty Pink dress, with a Pink bow in her long brown hair.

Once the party was finished and the kids had fell asleep on the couch, Punk and AJ walked outside on the porch. Looking out their back garden which was filled with tree's and flowers.

"So this is where the story ends." AJ smiled looking over to Punk.

"Nah, it's just began." Punk said, "Champagne?" Punk said holding up a glass of champagne for AJ, obviously not taking some himself, being straight edge and all.

"Actually. No alcohol for me, for nine months anyway." AJ smiled.

Punk smiled and sat the champagne down. AJ was pregnant again, this really was going to be a mad house, but he loved it.

"I love you." Punk said, tilting AJ's chin up and kissing her softly.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, pecking Punk one last time, hugging into him.

She couldn't believe nearly 7 years ago she was moaning about getting put in a cell with this man. Just so happened he took every single bit of pain and sadness from her. He found her.

**I'm really sad to see this story end. Thank you so much for your reviews. They were awesome and I really appreciate. The first chapter to my new story 'Walk on the wild side,' will be up later on! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
